The Other Turner
by 0118999881999119725.3
Summary: "Ello poppet…" A short, round man with long hair smiled nastily at me. He was accompanied by a tall, gangly fellow with short, mousy brown hair and sharp looking eyes. They both looked a little unsavoury, and they smelled like they hadn't washed in months. Promising enough, then. A little girl bargains with a pirate captain, and her life is never the same...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I waited until I heard the crunch of Father's boots on the road outside. Now was the time to go. I slipped out of bed and pulled a simple day gown over my petticoat, and crept past the other bed in my room.

"Where are you going, Ellie?" My brown eyed, dark haired little brother watched me curiously. He was eight, and I was the responsible older child at twelve years of age. I smiled angelically at him, "I'm going for a morning swim, Will. You stay here and tell Mama I'll be back soon!"

He nodded dutifully and I crept out of the house.

Nobody ever thought we were siblings, if they hadn't met our parents. Mama's friends thought I looked like a porcelain image of my mother with finer, more delicate features. We shared bright blue eyes, and golden hair, though mine grew in wild curls while hers was straight. William on the other hand had our father's features, although he was still much more slender and slim than Papa could have ever been.

I darted into the foggy morning air, dodging the bustle of market people setting up their stalls, and made my way to the docks. I was on a mission, and nothing would stop me from completing it.

Last night, I woke from my sleep to the sound of my parents' voices. Will was a deep sleeper at his young age, but I sat up and listened carefully. They argued about a ship – The Black Pearl – and about my father turning pirate. Mama hated the idea; she couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. Papa told her not to worry, the captain of the ship was a good man, and besides, soon we'd all have money enough to sail to any place in the Caribbean and live happily ever after. The prospect of leaving the dreary sights and people of London won me over. I wanted adventure, excitement, and freedom! But Mama worried for my father's safety, and so I formed a plan of my own to make sure she had nothing to worry about. This was why I was currently stalking Father from a distance.

We had reached the docks, but he didn't walk up the gangplank onto any ships. He strode to the end of the docks where a group of unkempt men were gathering. They all piled into a longboat and began rowing away. I frowned. Where was their ship? The fog made it nearly impossible to see where they were going, so I sat by the edge, dangling my legs off the side of the docks and waited patiently. Several minutes passed by before the morning sun began to shed some light on the horizon. I scanned the distance, once, twice, three times, and on the fourth I spotted her. A ship with black sails – that had to be her!

I got up and stretched, considering my options. There were longboats here, but I did not have the strength or the coordination to row there. So, I could wait a little longer and try to persuade someone to row me to a pirate ship – that sounded unlikely – or I could swim the whole distance. I really had no qualms with that idea. Papa had me swimming in deep water before I could crawl and I knew I was an excellent swimmer, only… Mama would definitely flog me for ruining my dress. Again.

A voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Ello poppet…" A short, round man with long hair smiled nastily at me. He was accompanied by a tall, gangly fellow with short, mousy brown hair and sharp looking eyes. They both looked a little unsavoury, and they smelled like they hadn't washed in months.

Promising enough, then.

I decided to try my first option. Offering a charming smile, I greeted them pleasantly.

"Good morning, kind sirs! What a happy occasion this is – for in fact, you may be just the men I am looking for!" Their first response was to gape at me for a moment in confusion.

The short one seemed to recover quickly enough however, and he stepped forward, speaking to me in a condescending tone. "Is _that_ right, poppet? Now, why would it be you're seeking _such men_ as us?"

I gestured to the ship with black sails. "You two fine gentlemen would not happen to be rowing one of these longboats over to that _magnificent_ ship over there, would you?"

The two men exchanged a look.

"And if we were?" The tall one asked.

I replied confidently, "Then I would ask to join you, that I may speak to the captain of the ship." They eyed me suspiciously. The short one drew himself up to his full height and shook his head.

"'Fraid we can't do that, poppet, seen as we'd get in a lot of trouble with the first mate for bringing' a little girl onto a pirate ship," he frowned and added, "even if you asked nicely." With that they turned away and began lifting crates onto the longboat.

I grinned and raised my voice slightly as I spoke again. "So you _are _pirates!"

They spun around quickly, scowling. I however, bounced with glee. "But I must know your names! I should think it _very_ exciting to meet not one, but _two __**actual**_ _**pirates!**_" The short one was still frowning, but the tall fellow smiled and nudged him. He chuckled, "This here's Pintel, and I'm Ragetti. What is your name, miss?" I smiled and gave a little curtsey as I introduced myself. "How rude of me! I am Elliana, and it was lovely to meet you both, Pintel and Ragetti." I peered into the murky water and made a decision. "Well," I shrugged and lifted my day gown over my head, leaving me in my petticoat. I deposited the dress in Ragetti's hands, who was too stunned to refuse me. "Nothing for it, then. Please take care of my dress until I see you again."

"Whatcha doing, poppet?" Pintel asked.

"Going for a swim," I responded lightly, and with that I jumped and dove into the murky water, streamlining towards The Black Pearl in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Young Captain Jack Sparrow was impressed. He knew Hector always had a flair for the dramatic, but today his friend and first mate had topped it all.

"A pet monkey?" Jack queried with a raised brow to the capuchin sitting on Hectors shoulder.

"Isn't he so sweet?" Its enamoured owner replied.

"Has he got a name?" the Captain asked, choosing to ignore the disturbing display of affection his first mate showed towards his new pet.

Hector glanced up, "Haven't thought of one yet, Cap'n."

The monkey, who had begun climbing all over Hector, suddenly let out a piercing screech. The men turned around to see a slip of a girl standing by the side of The Black Pearl, wring water out of her golden hair. Though utterly soaked and looking like a wretch, she had a delicate face, with blue eyes exactly like the sea.

Noticing several sets of eyes now upon her, the girl stood up straight and marched directly over to them. "I apologise for startling you and your monkey, gentlemen. I have come with the purpose of making a bargain with the captain of this fine ship before you set sail." As she spoke, Jack noted the pleasant, low timbre of the young girl's voice, and then the decidedly genteel manner that she spoke in. Though she looked like a drowned rat, and dressed in nothing but a petticoat in front of strangers, pirates no less, she had a firm grasp of her dignity, despite a lack of inhibition that was hard to find in pretty English girls. Hector shared a smile with him. "Polite and straight to the point, isn't she, Cap'n?"

The girl put her full attention on Sparrow. So the Captain asked, "What kind of bargain did ya have in mind, lass?"

"A private one, Captain, if you please," was her reply. He gestured to his cabin, leading the way. Before she entered, she faced Hector. His monkey reached out and held a few locks of her hair to his face, before dropping it and giving the girl a cheeky grin. She grinned back sincerely. "I am glad to have met you and your monkey, sir."

She disappeared inside the captains cabin, closing the door behind her.

I studied the Captain of The Black Pearl as he showed me inside, pulling out a seat for me in front of a large, beautifully crafted wooden desk. The man was brown-skinned, tanned dark from the Caribbean sun. It held promises of heat, and adventure.

His hands were decorated with bejewelled rings, and pieces of cloth were wrapped around his wrists. He had thick leather boots, dark trousers and long white shirt. It was all held together with a thick purple sash, and various straps that held his sword, gun and compass. He'd thrown off his gold buttoned jacket and his tri-cornered hat as he sat down opposite me. I studied his black hair that was held back by a deep red bandanna, dreadlocked and decorated with various treasures he'd accumulated. The man's beard was treated similarly. His mouth, framed by a well-groomed moustache, was twitching into a smirk, though it seemed he was trying to remain serious. Finally, my eyes met his. Deepest brown, easily mistaken for black. They were traps to the eyes, full of danger, allure and magic. Right now, however, they were full of merriment.

"You gonna paint a picture, later, lass?" he teased.

I smiled back cheekily. "I may do just that. And you would pay to look at it, to find out whether or not I did you justice."

"And what would you call it?" He humoured me.

"The Vain Man Who Asked If I'd Paint Him."

He bared his teeth in a dangerous smile. "It's a long title. Needs a bit of work, in my personal opinion."

"Not a selling title," I agreed. He leaned back, palms splayed and allowed his voice to take on a more serious note. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, little miss. The man with the tiny monkey was Hector Barbossa, me first mate. So! Tell me, lass, what is it you'd like to bargain for?"

I gazed at him seriously. "My father is a new recruit among your crew. I would ask that you ensure no harm comes to him in your term as captain. My mother wishes him to return home to her safely, and I seek to ease her mind however I can."

His face lost all joviality, and his eyes widened at me. "A noble cause, to be sure, lass. Ahem." He recovered his smirk, "But alas, you're bargaining with a pirate captain. What do you have to offer as payment?"

I had thought about the payment all of last night. I didn't own anything of value, and I was twelve, hardly able to offer any of _those_ kinds of services. I could think of only one thing, but I had to convince him it was worth the risk. I took a deep breath.

"I have nothing of material value to offer you, Captain Sparrow, however, I have an offer which I would like to put forward."

He smiled lightly in amusement. "I'm listening."

At least he was humouring me. I began to blush. "When we next meet, if you have kept your end of this bargain, you may take my first kiss."

His eyes twinkled, although he attempted to remain serious. "I'm afraid love, you'll have to do better than that. I can get plenty o' kisses elsewhere."

Time to sell it. I leaned back in the chair, unruffled. "Plenty of _first_ kisses? The kiss of innocence, and of promise!" My voice became animated as I continued, "Have you had plenty of kisses promised you by virgins, who would not kiss another while waiting for you? You will receive your fair share of pleasure in the meantime, but a virgin's kiss is _special_." I stood and placed my hands on his desk, gazing into his eyes. They held a quiet curiosity, and so I drove my point home.

"It is my understanding, that as pirates, you take that which is precious to its owner for yourself and for your gain. As it stands, Captain Sparrow, my bargain leaves me entrusting you two things precious to me. If I cannot leave you to that, I could do nothing else but stay and watch over Father myself."

The pirate captain's eyebrows rose further and further until they nearly disappeared under his red bandanna. "Well. You strike a hard bargain, love. Tell me the names of you and yer father, and we have a deal."

I smiled. "My name is Elliana. My father is William Turner, though his friends like to call him Bill."

"Excellent!" Jack stood and shook my hand, though he didn't let go. "Anything else, love, while yer here?" I thought about it, and nodded. "I already told two men my first name. Pintel and Ragetti. Nobody else can know I was here."

He smiled secretly down at me. "I'll keep it hush-hush. Don't you worry, lass." With that, he pulled me outside onto the deck behind him. Barbossa was eyeing my two friends suspiciously.

"Master Pintel! Would ye care to explain how that dress came into your possession?" Pintel shoved the offending item into Ragetti's hands and tried to look innocent. I stepped beside the first mate and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Tis mine, sir. I had these two gentlemen look after it so it would not get ruined when I went for a swim."

Jack appeared behind me. "We shan't ruin the young lady's efforts to keep her dress intact, then! Pintel, Ragetti, you'll escort the lass safely back to the docks." He frowned and added, "And not a word of this to anybody, savvy? We'll be a laughingstock if anyone hears a girl swam aboard a pirate ship as easy as that, eh?" The three men gave 'ayes' and went their own ways. I smiled. He was witty, this captain. He caught my gaze and smirked. As he turned to the helm, Jack murmured, "I look forward to our next meeting, lass."

I blushed. "Your chariot awaits, poppet!" Pintel called from over the side of the ship. I climbed down into the longboat and Ragetti handed me my frock. I slipped it back over my head before sitting on the bench across from the two pirates.

The ride back was short but well spent. I inquired as to their career choice, and found they were actually best friends since childhood. They aspired to work together to get rich and find themselves a pair of lovely ladies in the process. For now, Pintel was sending his earnings to his old mother, while Ragetti sent money to his younger sister, until she was old enough to work.

"She's about a year younger than you. Wants to be a seamstress."

I smiled brightly at him. "If that is her dream, I think it wonderful you would help her achieve it." Facing Pintel, I added, "And I admire that you go outside of conventional means to care for your mother. You are both truly noble men."

"What about you, poppet?" Pintel asked, "What do you aspire for when you're a grown lady, n'all?"

Ragetti nudged his friend, "Prob'ly wants to marry some rich man, live in a big house and have lots of kids."

I shook my head and declared, "I shall be a pirate captain, travel the world and teach any children I have how to swim and swashbuckle!"

The two roared in laughter. Ragetti wiped his eyes. "You'd make a good pirate captain, Miss Ellie."

Pintel agreed. "If you captain a ship, we'll join your crew, poppet. That's a promise!"

"Excellent! I'll start my training from this moment on." I grinned. Spotting the docks I stood and gave a brief curtsey before bidding them farewell and many a plunder, and I leaped for the decks and raced home without a backward glance. It was many years till I saw any of them again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When I was twelve I made bargains and promises. For four years I had kept them. In secret I learned what it took to run a ship and, when I got the chance, I would steal boys' clothes and hide my hair under a cap. I did the work of an honest sailor for a day, and then returned home to Mama and Will. Every time I went out, the more I longed to stay at sea and not return. I remembered Fathers promise to Mama. She told him to write her often so she would know he was safe. We received a letter once a month for two and a half years. He had begun to send me beautiful dresses that would not fit me for several years, and so I sent him a letter of my own. Mamas letters were kept in a place in the Caribbean called Tortuga, where he could pick them up safely. I sent him a letter thanking him for the dresses and asking him for a pair of special swords instead. I had read about them and the style of sword fighting they employed. They were referred to as double kilij scimitars, and were used by Persian assassins in legends. They would slash their victims instead of stabbing, and were sharp enough to sever a man's head from his shoulders. That was unnecessary though. A few well placed scratches would leave a person to bleed out within minutes. And they were the type of weapon that could be inflicted upon multiple foes. I was in raptures over them. I addressed my letter to Mr William Turner and signed it from E Turner in closing. It was a fortunate coincidence that Mama's name began with an E. I imagined his confusion as I sent the letter off.

The last message we received from him told us that Jack had been mutinied upon. He wrote that he regretted being a part of it, Jack had been a good captain, and very good to him for some reason. He said we'd probably never see him again, and he was sorry for that, too. He sent William a gold medallion on a thin gold chain to wear about his neck, and left me with the weapons I'd asked for as consolation. Mama wept for weeks.

I was now sixteen, it was four years after the day my father left to become a pirate, and a sudden turn of events tore me from my own plans.

Mother had caught the chickenpox. William and I were both lucky enough to get it when we were vacationing with our cousins, but Mama... She was dying. The physician came and went, telling us to say our goodbyes. We both entered her room. Her room was dark, lit by only a candle. She was pale, her once beautiful skin now covered in pocks, and she waved us over to her bed. Her voice croaked as she spoke. "I've arranged for you to leave with your godfather for the crossing of England. I love you both… Take care of each other." She fixed us both with an intense gaze, and then lost her strength and closed her eyes. We stayed and held her hands until her breath left her. Will was sobbing quietly. I took him by the hand and packed our bags. Securing our packs on our backs, I lead us to the docks where our godfather Sam waited for us. He was solid and stern looking. "Children," He took us by the hands and we went with him in silence onto the merchant ship Capricornia.

I grabbed our bags, tying them together and strapped them onto me as I dragged William to the edge of the ship. He was afraid, I could see it. I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "We need to jump, or we'll be blown apart with this ship." I stole an anxious glance at the pirate ship gunning us down. Black sails. Father… I took Will's hand. "We'll jump together, alright?" He nodded, and we ran and jumped off the edge of the ship. Moments later, it exploded. I spotted a raft and began swimming for it. "Ellie!" Will gasped. He was choking on seawater and had begun to sink. I swam back over to him and pulled him onto my back, heading for the small raft. Laying him on it, I pushed it along in front of me, away from the burning wreckage. He lifted his head to look at me thankfully before closing his eyes again. Once I was sure we were far enough away, I climbed up beside him and let the raft float. His medallion hung out of his shirt, so I tucked the token back inside and then allowed myself to doze off…

I awoke aboard the deck of what appeared to be a naval ship. A young, pretty girl was peering down at me. "I am Elizabeth Swann. What is your name?"

I checked about me. Men were running about, but there was no sign of my brother. "Elliana Turner. Where is my brother?"

"He was just taken below," she pulled me up, "Let us go to him!" I scanned the distance for The Black Pearl. Elizabeth noticed, and followed my gaze. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut when she noticed the ship with black sails retreating into the smoke cover. "Pirates," the young girl shivered. I scowled, reaching over my shoulder for the weapons in my bag – which wasn't there. "My bag!" I swivelled around, checking the deck for it.

"You had no bag when we pulled you both aboard, Miss Elliana," a tall, dark-wigged man approached me. "Perhaps it slipped from your back as you were floating?" I raced to the edge of the deck, undoing the laces on the gown I wore. Two bags, tied together, were bobbing away in the same direction as The Black Pearl. I ripped my dress off. "Miss Elliana," Elizabeth called, "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim," I replied darkly.

The dark-wigged man took me firmly by the shoulders. "What is in that bag could not be worth you losing your life trying to retrieve it."

I sighed, leaning back for a moment until his grip lessened. He'd fallen for it. I ducked out of reach and dove straight into the water, swimming directly for the bags. When I reached them, I strapped them onto my back and looked up. The Black Pearl was closer than the naval ship that held my brother safely tucked away, back in the distance. I caught a shadow of a man at the helm wearing a big hat, with a monkey sitting atop his shoulder. Barbossa… Regardless of how strong my sense of curiosity was, I could not leave my brother. So I turned around and swam silently in the opposite direction.

I climbed aboard the naval vessel with relative ease, to be greeted by the dark-wigged man's stern face. An older gentleman with a softer looking face approached him. "Lieutenant Norrington, is she returned? Oh!" he noticed me, dripping wet all over the deck, "I see we must get you dry. What an excellent swimmer you are, Miss Elliana!" He pulled me away from the lieutenant, and brought me below deck where Elizabeth was waiting. "Here is your charge, my daughter! See that she is bathed, dry and appropriately dressed by the time I return, please!" He left with a slight smile.

Elizabeth led me to a steaming tub and took my bags, placing them against the wall. I disrobed and sank into the tub. "I have clothes for both William and myself in those bags. Watch the swords, though."

She gave me a funny look, before pulling out my two double kilij assassin swords. Her eyes bugged out for a moment, and she hissed, "Are you and your brother pirates?"

I laughed, "No! Why would you ask such a thing?"

She hesitated, and then pulled out my brother's medallion from the folds of her dress. "It's a pirate medallion, isn't it?"

I frowned at her audacity. "It is the last thing William ever received from our father. The swords are the last thing he sent me."

She rushed to my side and whispered, "Captain Norrington would have you both hanged if he had proof either of you are associated with pirates. I could not let that happen to you – you are under my care, and I am beginning to think we could be great friends!" I studied her face.

There were no lies written upon it. I liked her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I do believe you are right. We will be great friends."

"Oh, excellent!" She beamed at me. She returned to my bag and pulled out a few dresses for me to choose from. Blue with lace and ribbons, green with light green trim, and pink with a slightly low front. I pointed to the blue dress, and she folded the other two and put them aside. She managed to find a belt with sword hilts in it, and a loose long jacket to pull over the top in the bag as well. "I'm sure I packed spare underthings, too," I said as I rinsed my hair out in the warm water. With all my clothes laid out, Elizabeth handed me a towel, and I stood and dried myself quickly. She helped me to dress, and strap my swords to my back. I pulled my jacket on as Elizabeth's father re-entered. I was attempting to comb through the knots in my wild hair. Elizabeth was helping, and I was trying not to pull faces. "Well!" he sounded pleased, "Miss Elliana, your brother is awake. He has bathed, but it seems he has no clean clothes -" I pointed out his bag, and the man smiled. "I shall bring him down to get changed, then, and after that we shall all sit down to some lovely dinner with the Captain."

A lovely dinner with Captain consisted of William and Elizabeth getting along swimmingly at the far end of the dinner table – Elizabeth doted on him so much it made me smile – while _Governor_ Swann, as I had soon found, tried to steer the conversation away from anything detrimental between the Lieutenant and myself. The Captain sat at the head of the table, discussing matters with his boatswain and first mate. I sat up straight and impressed the men with my table etiquette, trying to listen to the conversation at the head of the table, while Will slurped at his soup. I rolled my eyes. "Will! Remember what mother taught you about _table manners_?"

He started eating like he was being judged. I smiled. Good lad.

Norrington picked up on this. "Where is your mother now, Miss Elliana?"

I returned his serious gaze. "In heaven," I replied, aware that William was listening. "She caught the chickenpox, and passed away immediately before we left England."

"And your father?" he pressed.

"A merchant sailor, we know not with which ship he sails. We have not heard from him in two and a half years, sir."

"Unfortunate."

"Indeed," I raised a brow at him, and ate some more soup.

"I suppose then, if your father lays no claim on either of you, you will become wards of the state," he said with some finality.

Elizabeth heard this and cried out, "No! They are _both_ under my care, and I shall not see them sent away so soon after such a tragedy! They were travelling this way anyway, weren't you, William?"

My brother nodded. Governor Swann spoke up then, "She is right, James. I have claimed duty of care of these children, and shall maintain responsibility for their upbringing until they are able to work. It is only right."

I smiled. _James_ seemed somewhat exasperated at being overruled. "If they cause any more trouble, they shall answer directly to me, Governor." He looked at me pointedly.

I liked him. He would be fun.

"When I went to retrieve our belongings," I began nonchalantly, noting the suspicion in Norringtons eyes, "I saw a ship. It was hiding in the smoke, and it had black sails."

Norrington's eyes were fixed upon me. "Are you saying you saw a pirate ship, child?"

I nodded, my jaw set. "And I have unfinished business with them," I said with a slight growl in my voice. I wanted to know why they blew up our ship, and where my father was.

Elizabeth pulled out a book at bedtime. "Will you read the story of Captain Jack Sparrow to me?" she looked at me with wide eyes, "He's my favourite pirate!"

I looked at her book. "The Most Infamous Pirates of the Seven Seas! You want me to read you a warning-to-reader book?"

She nodded, grinning. "Father gave it to me, hoping it would cool my fascination. It did not work." I chuckled at her.

"Very well. Let us make a deal. I shall read a story of your choosing every night if I may borrow the book myself for my own perusal." She shook my hand. "Deal… May I call you Miss Ellie?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Two and twenty years of age resembled "spinster" too closely for my dear Elizabeth's liking. Miss Lizzie, at the age of sixteen had noticed my self-exile from male society when I was yet twenty and thought to 'assist' me in finding a beau. It had taken three failed social outings before I kindly declined her offer for help. The memory made me smile.

"_My dear Miss Ellie, with beauty such as yours I find it difficult to believe you would not think to secure a match for yourself!"_

_I giggled at her. "Miss Lizzie, have you been reading romance stories again?"_

_She frowned, "I am serious! Why would you choose to isolate yourself?"_

_I studied her face before answering slowly, "I made a… deal… with a man when I was young."_

_Elizabeth looked horrified. She whispered, "Did you offer yourself?"_

_I smirked at her, "No!. I promised him my first kiss, should he take care of something precious to me."_

_Her eyes widened in understanding. "But who would you make such a deal with, Miss Ellie?"_

_I shook my head. "You would think it too outrageous to believe, my dear."_

"_Oh, but now I must know! I shall believe you no matter what, Miss Ellie, and I swear not to tell a soul!" She leaned forward expectantly. I huffed._

"_It was Captain Jack Sparrow," I muttered._

"_What?" She furrowed her brows and leaned in closer._

"_Ahem. Captain Jack Sparrow, I said."_

_She drew her face back in shock, and I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could squeal like the young girl she was. When I removed my hand she whispered, "That's so exciting!"_

It was time for my lunch break, and so I was bringing William his share of food at the blacksmith where he worked. I worked in two different shops, spending three days at the local bakery and three days at the seamstress across the road. I honed every skill I was taught to perfection, as did William. I knew we were not meant to live mediocre lives. We excelled – it was in our nature. Although William remained an apprentice, he had surpassed his master in skill, speed and quality of work, so he often had excessive amounts of spare time. I visited him and we would practice our sword fighting skills.

Since we had jumped overboard the Capricornia eight years ago, William practiced so he could kill any pirate he met. I practiced to become one, so I could leave to find out what had happened to our father. When I practiced with the weapons my brother made, we were evenly matched. We tried our best to remain versatile, not leaving ourselves helpless in any circumstance. But when I fought him with the weapons I affectionately dubbed 'my babies' I won every time, no matter which weapon he used against me. He used to tell me I was cheating – that they had black magic in them that hypnotised their foe – I'd tell him to try something different next time, maybe he'd actually beat me for once.

I reached the front door to the blacksmith. It was jammed. Will had a penchant for sword-throwing, which he had often used to jam doors. He was quite good at it, but I still found it irritating. I sighed, walking around to the back door and went inside quietly. Instead of being greeted by the snores of Mr Brown the blacksmith, I heard clashes of metal, and a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

I gravitated towards the familiar voice, and was rewarded with the glorious image of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. In the flesh. Fighting my brother. I glided past the two idiots to soothe the donkey that was walking in circles for no apparent reason, and gave her a carrot.

"Look, mate! There's one!" Jack pointed.

William glanced at me, and then did a double take. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing your lunch, dearest. He poses me no threat."

"He threatened Miss Swann!"

I gazed up sharply at the pirate who had been sneaking past William to get to the back door. "Captain Sparrow, is that true?"

He froze when I spoke his name, and shuffled around to face me, squinting. "Do I know you?"

"Yes. Did you threaten Elizabeth Swann?"

He looked somewhat confused, and I closed the distance between us. He peered down at me, studying my face. I smirked and murmured, "You gonna paint a picture later, Jack?"

I watched as recognition filtered in his eyes, followed by a flash of guilt, and then stunned pain. He crumpled to the ground, revealing Mr Brown standing behind him with a broken bottle. He gave me a drunken smile. I nodded politely, and turned back to get my basket of food.

Commodore Norrington (as he was promoted this morning) and his men burst through the front door then, and surveyed the situation. He addressed the blacksmith, "Excellent work, Mr Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

The man slurred, "Jus' doing my civic duty, sir."

I noticed Will's deflated look and chose to present him with his lunch as a consolation. Norrington detected my presence, and addressed us all, "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _**almost**_ escaped. Take him away." He approached me and continued more quietly, "Fear not, Miss Turner. He shall be heading for the gallows in the morning."

I smiled sweetly. "Commodore Norrington, congratulations are in order at your newly appointed position."

He nodded and gave a small smile. I continued, "I wonder at you shouldering the extra responsibility, however, of overseeing the task that my feminine sensibilities are in order." William did a good job of hiding his snigger, ducking his head at my behaviour.

"I think I speak for both my brother and I when I inform you we lack the commonplace fear of pirates that has been bred into the rest of the townspeople." I paused, looking down at his handcrafted sword designed by none other than Will. "That's an excellent sword you've got, by the way," I remarked and left the men alone in the blacksmith, making the swift decision to follow the soldiers as they dragged Jack to the jail.

I slipped in unnoticed as they dumped Jack in a jail cell. I sat in a dark corner of the hallway, waiting for the soldiers to leave before I emerged from the shadows. I whistled for the guard dog, and he immediately came to my side despite the calls from the other criminals, beckoning him to come a little closer. I scratched him behind the ears and took the keys from his mouth. I put a finger to my lips to silence them before unlocking Jacks cell and closing it behind me. I bent over the unconscious man and hissed his name, "Jack! Wake up, Jack!" He didn't respond. So this time I slapped him hard across the face. The other prisoners groaned in sympathy, and he bolted upright, growling "I didn't deserve that!"

I leaned back and smiled angelically at him. He took a good look at me. "You."

"Me." I confirmed.

He sighed, "He's dead."

I frowned, "I heard you were mutinied upon."

"Yep."

"Was he still alive before then?"

"He was… why?" Jack looked puzzled.

"Your term as captain was forcibly ended before he died."

"Still dead, though. Ultimately, the point of the bargain was to have him returned to your mother alive."

"She died eight years ago."

He drew a breath. "Sorry, lass."

"Give me a name. Who killed him?"

"The new captain, 'course."

"Barbossa."

He repeated the name with venom.

I licked my lips tentatively. "Technically, you did keep your end of the bargain."

He smiled bitterly. "I can get plenty o' kisses anywhere, love." I rolled my eyes. "On death row?"

His smile was teasing now. "I have high expectations."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mean to say I kept myself isolated from men for _**ten years**_ longer than I had to, for nothing?"

Sparrow flashed me a grin. "You strike a hard bargain, love." He wrapped a hand around the back of my head and pressed the other between my shoulder blades as he drew in close. His lips touched mine gently, and his brows drew up in surprise at the tremble that went through my body. He pushed them more firmly against mine, and my mouth parted to let out a breathy sigh, which allowed Jack's tongue to reach out to taste my mouth. I released a tiny moan. He wound his hand in my hair, pressing his lips hard to mine, before he finally released me. Jack's eyes were dark like the night as he studied the flush of my face.

When he spoke, his voice was subdued and a little mystified. "How _**old**_ are ya, love?"

"Two and twenty," I answered breathily, still recovering.

"You… were right." He murmured. "That's ruined every other kiss I'll ever get. It was… honest."

I blushed.

Composing myself, I left him my lunch, informing him that he was due for the noose tomorrow. He shrugged, "You forget, Miss Turner. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow!" But he took the food anyway. I decided I could easily survive until dinner.

"I enjoyed our meeting!" he called to my retreating back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The baker put me on the dinner deliveries. Oh joyous day! I was promised my own dinner afterwards though, and so away I tromped, to the fort, with baskets of baked goods strapped over my jacket. None but Lizzie and William knew that underneath the jacket hid my deadly babies. I worked my way to the top of the fort, passing out rolls to the hungry soldiers on watch, and caught a conversation between Governor Swann and James Norrington.

I made my way towards them as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?"

"No, she has not." Hmm… it seems my dear friend had received a proposal from the Commodore. I would have loved to hear _that_ story.

"Well, she _has_ had a trying day."

I approached the men. "Baked goods, gentlemen?"

Governor Swann smiled at me. Norrington nodded and told me to leave the rest in his office. He'd share them with the Governor.

"Nasty weather, isn't it, Commodore?"

"Bleak. Very bleak."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I slipped into Norrington's office, depositing the baked goods onto a tray and set them on his desk. I covered the tray over with some cloth and picked up the baskets, ready to leave again, when Governor Swann burst in, fear in his eyes.

"Governor Swann! What is the matter?"

"Pirates!" he cried, beginning to shut the door, but I stopped him. "Stay here. I'm going out to help!" His brow furrowed as he shook his head.

"What do you think you can do-" I pulled out my babies and looked at him pointedly. "William is a skilled blacksmith, sir, but we're _much_ better at sword fighting." With an "oh!" and a nod, he opened the door to let me out. I left the baskets behind, sheathed my scimitars and raced out to the fort to try and spot the pirate ship. It was nearly invisible, except for the bright lights from cannon fire illuminating it in the night.

The Black Pearl. I turned to leave, and came face to face with Commodore Norrington. A blast was heading in our direction. In an almost charming, and totally inappropriate display of behaviour in public, he tackled me to the ground. The blast hit the wall where we were standing moments before. "This is no place for a woman, Miss Turner!" he reprimanded, lifting me into a crouch beside him. "You should go back to my office!" I shook my head and bared my teeth. "My father is dead. The man who murdered him is on that ship, Commodore! I'm going to slice off his head, and any pirate that gets in my way will be treated with similar regard." At his furious gaze, I added in a gentler voice, "Thank you for saving me, sir. I must be going now." I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, pulled out my deadly babies and departed.

It took me some time to gather all I needed before making my way to The Black Pearl. I stole some of William's clothes and a few rags and bandages and his old shoes, a dagger, a hatchet and a sword from the blacksmith, and a waterproofed duffel bag to pack everything in before I left for the beach. I tied my hair into a rough ponytail but I would need a hat or a bandanna to wear so I'd look less girly. Pirates were coming and going from the longboats along the beach, filling them with treasures. It would be stealthier to swim, and since most of the crewmembers were occupied, I slipped into the water unnoticed, streamlining for the ship with black sails.

As I peeked onto the deck, the moon shone some light onto the ship. Two pirates walked through it on their way below deck to the cannons, and I nearly lost my grip. They turned into skeletons in the moonlight!

Waiting until I could hear them muttering below deck, I jumped lithely onto the dark wood and followed them down cautiously. If my father's murderers were all skeletons, avenging him would be a considerably difficult task.

Considering my newly educated plan, I crept my way to the place where none of the crew would be at a time like this. The crew quarters. I used the privacy to don my disguise in general safety. I stripped naked and put on dry undergarments, and used the bandages to hold down my generous assets. I put on a light undershirt after that, and Will's long dark trousers. His long sleeved cotton shirt, leather vest over that which I buttoned up, and then the belts and straps for my weapons. Once my babies were strapped in at my back, I pulled my long jacket back over the top, and began rummaging around the quarters for a bandanna or a cap. I found a grey bandanna, and used it to tuck my hair away and off my neck. Then I saw a brown cap, so I pulled it on top of my head, then tucked my old clothes back into the duffel bag. Just as I stuffed the bag into a dark corner, I noticed an increase in noise, ergo, an increase in crewmembers. I discreetly made my way into the crowd that was gathering up on deck, making sure my body remained in the shadow of the mast before turning my attention to the sight before me.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. There on the deck young Miss Elizabeth Swann, dangling in her hand none other than the medallion belonging to William! After several moments of staring openly at her, I realised the crewmembers were dispersing and I hadn't paid attention to anything that had been said. Stupid Elliana! Collecting myself, I quickly took a hold of the girls' arm and nodded at her to come willingly. I took her to the chart room, and she walked tensely alongside me. I whirled her into the room and closed the door behind me. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Miss Swann," I hissed, advancing on her, "What have you just done? And what did you do with Will's medallion?"

She gaped at me. "Ellie?" I nodded, frowning expectantly at her. She began stuttering, "P-Pirates were chasing me through the house, s-so I invoked the right of parley, and got them to leave the town in peace. They wanted Will's medallion – the short, bald pirate said the gold called to them – so I used it to bargain with. I told them I was Miss Turner, too. If they knew I was the governor's daughter, it would have encouraged them to ransom me…" She looked me over and added, "Ellie, you look very fierce and pirate-like! If I did not know any better I'd even be afraid!"

I held her gaze seriously. "Oh, Lizzie, _I_ am afraid! These are not ordinary pirates – nothing like Captain Sparrow. I fear you would not believe me should I tell you."

Her eyes lit up, and she pulled me further away from the doors, whispering, "Oh, but I met him today!"

"I know," I muttered, "didn't he threaten you?"

"Well, yes," she hesitated, "but he saved my life first, and he was just trying to get away from the soldiers!"

I quirked a brow at her. "What do you mean, he saved your life first?"

She huffed. "I was at Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, wearing this horrible dress my father had bought for me to wear. After the ceremony, James led me up to the top of the fort, where the cliff was – I think he was trying to propose – but the damned dress was suffocating me, and I fell into the water. Captain Sparrow pulled me out and cut the dress off me so I could breathe again."

"I knew it," I exclaimed, "Norrington proposed to you!"

She pulled a face. I liked Norrington, he was so easy to tease, but she thought him a bore. Poor man. She made up for it by adoring my brother, though.

"Anyway, Norrington found out he was a pirate and clapped him in irons, and I went to defend him, when he wrapped the chains around my neck and got me to help him escape with his effects… and his hat. I don't know where he went after that."

I smirked. "They caught him at the blacksmiths. Will had been fighting him for threatening you-" Elizabeth blushed, "but Mr Brown knocked him out with his bottle of rum."

"So did you meet him too? Did you kiss him?" she asked eagerly.

My face went a light shade of red. "Yes, to both. It was… he was good. But our deal was just a deal, dear Lizzie, remember that. Now it's done, I imagine we'll go our separate ways." I glanced back at the doors. "I need to leave you now, or it'd be suspicious. Do _**not**_ let your guard down, Lizzie."

She sat down. "I shall do as you say." I nodded and left, closing the door behind me. Under cloud cover I made my way as inconspicuously as possible below deck, noting that the undead pirates all had jobs to do, meaning they probably didn't sleep, meaning _I_ could sleep in peace. Hungry and a little shaken from my knowledge of their true form, I sought the solace of sleep in the corner hammock beside my duffel.

***Swash! Swash! Buckle! Buckle!***

Jack awoke in the morning with real purpose in mind. Escape, track down the beautiful creature that had given him her first kiss, and steal her away. Together, they would seek their vengeance and sail away on The Black Pearl as a team of two. Hmm… Maybe a little more than two, if he could find them a decent crew. He set to pick the lock of his cell using an old bone when he heard footsteps approaching. He laid on his back, going for an innocent, nonchalant look.

"You. Sparrow." He looked up. It was eunuch boy.

"You are familiar with that ship – The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it." … _Barbossa and his mutinous crew were sailing away with his ship as he stood on a sorry patch of land…_

"Where does it make berth?"

He scoffed. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla da Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" The boy had good logic, he gave him that. But the brat was still annoying. Jack studied his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" The word was spat out like a bad taste in ones mouth. He stood up, deciding to provoke the boy. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" He smiled, and the boy paused. "They've taken Miss Swann."

Ah, the pretty lass with the cursed Aztec gold. "Oh, so it _is_ you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart…" he gave a dramatic pause, "you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

The boy was persistent. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off!" He gestured to the _lack of_ dog in the vicinity.

"I helped build these cells. They're half pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack peered at the young man. Definitely familiar. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner" eunuch boy answered. Well!

"You're Miss Elliana's brother! Where is she, by the way?"

"Yes! She's, uh, on The Black Pearl, as far as anyone's aware. Commodore Norrington was the last to see her."

"Well, Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to The Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will Jr shook his hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," the pirate muttered, "Get me out." Jack stepped back as young William used a bench to lift the door free and let it clatter to the ground. "Hurry," Will said, "Someone will have heard that."

Jack went to the wall. "Not without my effects." He strapped them on quickly, put on his hat and they departed, taking side alleys and deserted streets until they found shelter under the bridge close to the beach. Guards ran overhead, towards the prison. Will took notice of the pirates gaze at the two naval ships that were anchored a distance apart. "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" He glanced at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer," was the reply, and Sparrow pointed to the Interceptor. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term." Jack faced the young blacksmith. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will stated plainly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said, pleased.

After some sneaky manoeuvres, and what seemed genius for an impromptu plan, the two men were making their getaway on the Interceptor. Jack gave William a short lesson in sailing, and William began boring Jack with his life story. He knew what was coming, and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know Ellie?"

"Made a bargain with her ten years ago to do with yer father. I was probably one of the few that knew your father as William. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap."

Will Jr looked perturbed. "Bootstrap? You _knew_ my father?"

"Aye," the pirate captain replied, nonchalant, "Good man. Good pirate." He almost smirked at the lad's offended face. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Except his tone was annoying.

So he taunted, "It seems Miss _Ellie_ has not been entirely honest with ya, boy! He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!"

The whelp drew his sword. "My father was _not_ a pirate." Jack pushed the thing out of his face. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will cried, "you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would have killed you!"

Sparrow smirked, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" With that he swung the sail so yard caught the whelp, leaving him hanging over open sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter, are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't _do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Seems your sister did ten years ago. Now, me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So," Jack swung the whelp back on board so he landed flat on his back. "Can ya sail under the command of a pirate?" He pointed Will's sword at him, then flipped it over so Will could take the hilt. "Or can ya not?"

The lad took his sword back. "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled. "Tortuga."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I awoke to the sound of sniggering above deck. Curious, I made my way upstairs and followed my ears until I found the source of the noise. Two figures here huddling in front of the door to Elizabeth's room. I realised I knew them, and was horrified to find they were peeping on her while she changed dresses! Ragetti's voice hissed, "I can't see nothin'!" and all of a sudden I heard a popping noise and a wooden eye dropped to the floor. My mouth gaped when Ragetti turned to scramble after it as it rolled away, a gaping hole where his eye used to be. I watched the wooden eye with awe, when its adventure was cut short by a big black boot. A blotchy hand with long yellow nails reached down to grab it. I followed its upward travel with my eyes, past strong, sturdy legs, a broad chest, wide shoulders, a scraggly beard and into the mouth of none other than Hector Barbossa. He swirled it in his mouth, spat it back into his hand and forced it into Ragetti's eye hole, who muttered a fearful, "Thank ye, Cap'n," and retreated. Barbossa brushed past me and knocked on the door. "Tis only me, Miss Turner."

Elizabeth opened the door, revealing herself in a dark red dress, decidedly not her colour. She allowed him to escort her to his cabin, after a cold glance to the peeping toms. I scowled at them, too.

Pintel snarled at me, "Whatcha lookin' at?" I wanted to tell them off for looking at a girl younger than Ragetti's sister, but I couldn't afford to blow my cover. Instead I growled, "You coulda let others have a look!"

"First in, best dressed," was Ragetti's snarky reply.

They bumped past me and only after their backs were turned did I show my sorrow. What happened to my friends? I stole into Elizabeth's room and waited for her return, to make sure she was safe. When she did, she raced into the corner, tears flowing, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed me.

"Shh…" I soothed, "It's only me. Tell me what happened, dearest."

She shuddered, and it took forever for the words to leave her mouth. "They're cursed, all of them. The ship, the crew, even the damned monkey!" It's the gold medallion. Barbossa said they all took a piece, so they had to bring them all back and repay the blood for the curse to be lifted. Ellie… they're going to kill me!" she whispered, horrified. "They're going to use me as a sacrifice!" I shushed her, "I won't let them, Lizzie," and rubbed her back while she settled.

I thought about what she said. The medallion was sent to William by our father, after the mutiny, and before he was murdered by Barbossa. His was the last medallion to be found – they'd been searching for it for perhaps eight years, which would have been why they attacked the merchant ship we were travelling on. And the coincidence of Lizzie calling herself a Turner, well, I could understand why they hadn't let her go. They didn't need Lizzie's blood, really. They lost my father, so they needed mine. I stroked her hair and cradled her til she fell asleep, then I laid her gently on the floor and got up to leave. As I stepped out of the chart room, a cloud was passing across the moon, so I had to cross the deck quickly. I strode purposefully towards Barbossa's cabin, slipping inside as the moon began to shine again. I smiled at my timing. I hoped to just miss him while I snagged some food for Lizzie and me to eat later. It had been nearly two days since I'd eaten. If I fainted away while trying to protect her, that just wouldn't do! I found a silver tray and began to reach out for food from Barbossa's table, when a sharp voice cut me off. I straightened, turning slowly to face the voice.

"What's a crewmember doin' sneaking around in my cabin?" Bugger. I made something up hastily. "Sorry, cap'n, didn't want to disturb ya. Jus' takin' the food away, seen as yer done with it." I kept up the pretence as though I were returning to my task. So close…

"Leave it an' get out."

I backed away, making a hasty escape when my traitorous belly growled loudly at me.

"What was that?" Barbossa snapped. I shrugged, and so he grabbed my arm, swivelling me around to meet his sharp gaze. "Was that yer _stomach_, boy?" I gave him a confused, "no, cap'n?" but he wasn't convinced. He dragged me to an open window where the moonlight shone inside, grabbed me around the throat and pushed my face into the moonlight. His hand turned to bones, but the moonlight only served to illuminate my smooth skinned face. The Captain stared at me in wonder for a moment. My stomach growled again and I cringed. Holding me by the lapel, he slammed me down in a seat at the table full of food, and leaned close into my face to sneer, "What kinda stupid do ye have to be to stow away on a cursed pirate ship, lad?"

I huffed. At least he thought I looked like a boy. "I had it fairly well timed, actually. Up til now. I'm jus' here making sure Lizzie won't get killed in all yer excitement. Or in the process of breaking yer curse. Cap'n," I tacked on at the end, as an afterthought.

"She yer bonnie lass?" He mocked.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, cap'n. She's a friend. If she dies, I'd not be the last to avenge her, either. S'got friends in high places."

He let me go and took a seat between me and the door. "I'll consider it fair warning. What's yer name, lad?"

I sat up straighter and said the first name that came to mind.

"Ian. Ian Smithy." He studied my face carefully.

"You've got a girlish face, Ian. Slender."

"Aye, I know. Was a laughingstock for it, back home. That, an' not bein' able to grow a beard."

"S'that so, lad? Well, count yer blessings, cos yer slender face is keepin' you alive and fed tonight… On the condition you eat an apple."

"I could kiss you, were you not an undead skeleton, cap'n," I joked as I began piling food onto a plate. I got up to take it to Elizabeth's room and get away from the undead, mutinous-first mate-turned-captain, but he stood up, blocking my path. I cocked my head, showing my confusion.

"Where ye going, lad?" the man taunted.

"Takin' food to the miss?"

He nodded in understanding. "Sit down. You eat first, you can take her the plate of food later."

I sat, and so did he – creepy – and filled another plate with food I liked. Fruit, fish, bread and some bird. I ate at a leisurely pace, deciding to enjoy the food and not think about Hectors unrelenting gaze. I sipped some red wine, and accidentally looked up. I blushed slightly when the Captain didn't look away. There was a strange look in his eyes… it was… wanting. I set the glass down, and noticing one of his hands twitch, I reached out my hand. He placed a green apple in it. I twirled it in my hands. It felt firm and ripe. No bruising.

"Here's a dangerous question," I began, and held his gaze for a moment. "Do you fancy men, cap'n?"

"If it makes ye feel better, lad, then no. Can't feel nothin' anyway, so there's no point venturing in that direction, be it a man or a lady."

"Does lookin' make you feel any better?"

"No. Jus' leaves me wantin'… more." His stare was piercing, and it left me a little shaken. "Are ye gonna eat that apple, or not, lad?" He said suddenly, his voice exasperated.

Smiling slightly, I took a very slow bite, letting the juice run down my chin. I noticed him tense, and decided that considering the circumstances, I would totally milk this situation for what it was worth. In a low voice, I told him, "It's fresh. Crisp. Sweet. I assume that's how you like them?" I took another bite, sucking up the juice with my tongue. My seduction act would either disgust, amuse, or arouse the pirate, and make him uncomfortable to boot.

"There's no need to perform, lad, I've already decided I'll keep ye." He caught onto my game quickly. I flashed him a smile, promptly replying, "Figured if I was here entertaining you, I'd entertain me self, too." I bit into the apple again, still showing my enjoyment of the fresh fruit.

"I think ye wanted to make me uncomfortable for puttin' you in an uncomfortable position. Be that right, Mr Smithy?"

I bared my teeth in a grimacing smile. "That too, cap'n." I took one last bite of the apple, chewing thoughtfully as I leaned back. I swallowed and remarked, "Well, this has been a slightly erotic and all round awkward experience. Permission to leave and tend to the miss, now?"

He stared at me for a beat too long before replying, "Aye. One thing left to do, though." He took me by the elbow, and shoved me outside his cabin, calling his crew to attention. They all assembled in front of Barbossa who had moved past me into the moonlight.

"Men," he began, "meet the only lad brave enough to stow on a cursed pirate ship!" He pulled me beside him. "What think ye of that?"

I looked at his bony hand clamped around my wrist now, and then at the rest of him. He looked the eeriest of them all, I thought. And his grip would leave a bruise. I was still a girl, after all.

"He really stowed on _this_ ship?" Uh, yes. Idiot.

"Daft!" Well, I preferred to call it determined.

"S'not turning into a skeleton, look!" That was Ragetti, pointing out what everyone could see. Though I supposed, with only one eye… I stopped before I thought anything nasty of the poor fellow.

"How'd he do it?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa eyed me for a moment. "How _did_ ye get aboard this ship, lad?"

Shrugging, I told them, "I swam." Just like last time.

"Alright boys," Hector resumed his address, "this is Ian Smithy, an' he's not to be harmed by any of ye!"

There was a chorus of 'aye's and the crew returned to their work. Barbossa released my arm. "Tend to the miss tonight. We'll be needing her come morning."

I returned to gather the tray of food and smoothly brushed past him on the way out. When I entered the chart room, Elizabeth lay sleeping, huddled in the corner. I set the tray down on the bench and pondered what to do to keep Lizzie from getting killed. If I exposed myself to Barbossa I couldn't be sure the crew would keep their hands off her once the curse was broken, and that would be just as bad. I could try and go with her, and somehow be stealthy enough to finish the ritual without anyone noticing. But that was easier said than done. Or, I could try and get a few crewmembers on my side and have them ensure no harm would come to her. But who? I only knew a few crewmembers at the most.

Bo'sun was not a likely ally. He enjoyed bullying the weak.

Twigg and Koehler, possible if separate, but together they made for a traitorous pair.

Pintel and Ragetti, who seemed to be scoundrels now, but who could tell?

The latter pair seemed like my most likely option from a crew of undead mutineers. I woke Lizzie gently and informed her there was a tray of food if she was hungry and I would be back soon. She nodded and began eating like it was her last meal.

I stepped out into the moonlight and weaved my way through the mob of staring eyes until I found the familiar skeletal structures of Pintel and Ragetti. They were scrubbing the deck, so I found a scrubbing brush and joined them. After several moments, the rest of the crew stopped watching me and returned to their work, murmuring to each other. Casting a glance about me, I spoke to Pintel first.

"You seemed surprised to hear how I got onboard. Nobody else did it before?"

Pintel and Ragetti shared a look, before he replied, "You ain't afraid to talk to skeletons?"

"Like, at all?" Ragetti added.

I shook my head. "Fear's a waste of time, mate." I noticed they didn't attempt to answer my question. I changed tactics.

"What'll happen to the miss?" I looked into Ragetti's whole eye.

He flinched back, but Pintel answered anyway. "Cap'n'll prob'ly give her a cut, break the curse, then who knows? Might take 'er for 'imself, might let the crew 'ave her. She's a pretty one, that Bootstrap's girl." His eyes gleamed.

"Bootstrap?" I queried like a curious, innocent stowaway.

"Bootstrap Bill," Ragetti spoke up. "Sent his piece of gold to his only child, and stood up to Captain Barbossa for the mutiny of ol' cap'n Jack Sparrow. Got strapped to the cannon by his bootstraps and launched off the ship into Davy Jones' locker by the cap'n, himself!" His voice held awe, and a little fear.

Pintel pushed in, "Wasn't very smart, that Bootstrap." He chuckled.

My eyes flashed dangerously. "How long was it youse had to search to find his medallion, again, Pintel?"

"Nine years," he grumbled.

Ragetti peered at me. "How'd you know his name?"

I smirked, "Ship's not exactly a big place, Ragetti. Less people to meet. You tend to pick up somebody's name every now and then."

The skeletons harrumphed, scrubbing the deck in rhythm with the rest of the crew's movements. I worked to match it, thinking about what they'd said. They wouldn't kill her for the curse, but if it wasn't broken, who knew what they would do?

Hesitating, I asked, "What if her blood don't work like it should?"

The two men froze, staring at me.

"Why wouldn't it?" Pintel asked suspiciously.

I chose my next words carefully. "She said her name was Turner. What if she's a different Turner?"

"Would be quite the unfortunate coincidence," Ragetti pondered thoughtfully, "but it don't explain how she got the medallion."

"Well," I continued, "hypothetically speaking, if her blood don't work, what would be the general response?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Pintel sneered, "we'd spill all her blood jus' to check, and then go after the person whose blood we need."

"That's awfully wasteful," I scolded.

"Why are you so interested in what happens to her, Ian?" Ragetti asked, "You know somefin' we don't?"

"Only that you've missed a spot, mate." I stood up and dropped the scrubbing brush in an empty bucket and strode into the captain's cabin. Barbossa was petting his monkey as it sat on a swing on the far side of the room. Without glancing up, he admonished, "You never heard of knocking, boy?"

"Do I have a place on one of those longboats tomorrow?"

He sat and rested his chin in one hand, "Why would you need one?"

"Cos she's a young virgin, not one of yer spoils, cap'n. I mean to ensure nothing happens to her."

"Aside from a cut on the hand, I assure you no harm will be done to her. Satisfied?"

I sat opposite the cunning man. The monkey sat on his swing, looking from one of us to the other.

"Not unless I go with her on the longboat."

The way he stared at me was unsettling, and I wanted to wriggle under the weight of his scrutinizing eyes. But I stayed still.

He said slowly, "I don't know what's got you so worried, boy. We're only using her to break the curse, and then she's free to go. Not one of my men will lay a hand on her without my permission."

"Except for your Bo'sun. He already hit her – after he found out she'd invoked the right of parley," I amended for him.

He narrowed his eyes. "He won't do it again, if he values his hand. If you keep nagging, however, I'll cut out yer tongue."

I grinned, "You love it. Nobody else bothers you, cos they're afraid."

He sighed, "What'll it take to settle you, boy?"

"Let me come with her," I responded, not missing a beat.

"If I say yes, will you leave me be?" Hector scowled. I nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. I gave him a wide smile and left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I'm going on that boat!" I snarled at the men in the boat with Elizabeth. Pintel sneered, "Captain's orders, Ian. Daft stowaways stay on the ship. Ain't that right, Ragetti?"

The skinny pirate nodded, "S'right. Cap'ns orders, Ian! Y'can't come!"

The two pirates pushed away from the ship and began rowing while Lizzie and Barbossa sat across from them.

"Cap'n," I yelled, "you told me I could go!"

"I said yes, boy," was his smart reply, "I didn't say what I was sayin' yes to!" I made to take a leap into the water, so I could have the pleasure of strangling him myself.

"Dare come after us, boy, and I'll kill her for sure!" Hectors voice rang out, as though he'd read my thoughts.

"Bloody pirates!" I shouted after them. Lizzie turned her head to look back at me, a little fear in her eyes.

I spent the next hour pacing from one end of the ship to the other, driving myself mad with my anxious thoughts. When I finally spotted the longboats returning, I searched for the only female face among them. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. Someone had taken her place in Barbossa's longboat – Captain Jack Sparrow? I set my confusion aside, and instead triple counted the crew members, checking that Elizabeth wasn't hidden among them somewhere. When Hector climbed aboard, he narrowly avoided a punch to the nose, and he gripped my wrist, hard. The look in his eyes was livid, but I spoke first.

"You killed her!" I accused, "You deliberately made me stay so I wouldn't stop you!" He said nothing, but dragged me roughly into his cabin. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jack trailing in after us. Hector whirled around and belted me one in the gut and kicked my legs out from under me. I doubled over in pain. He aimed his pistol at my head and growled, "Do that again, boy, and I'll kill ye."

I lifted my head and scowled at him, "Where's Lizzie?"

"Vanished," he kept his gun pointed at me, "took the medallion, too. And she ain't Bootstrap Bill's child! But you knew that Ian, didn't ye?"

Jack interrupted, then, stepping over me and blocking Barbossa's pistol. "Whether _Ian_ knew or not is not your main concern, _I _think. It'd be knowing who the real Turner is. Which _I_ so happen to know." I stared at his back. What did he mean? Would he rat me out? Or… had he brought William? Bugger, this was a problem.

He continued, "And _that_ means…" he turned around and pulled me up, "shove off now, lad. We're talkin' business." He gave me a wink and then pushed me outside. As the door slammed shut, I caught his remark, "He looks a bit girlish, don't ya think? If I weren't so invested in women, I'd give 'im a go." I blushed and ducked my head, deciding to stay as close as I could without being incredibly suspicious. I went up to the helm, deciding to hold a conversation with the fellow steering. Right now, it was the Bo'sun. I leaned against the rails and started talking.

"I'm curious, Bo'sun." He glanced at me briefly. "Since none of you can die, does the crew fight more, or less?"

He was silent for several moments, so I stared at him, waiting.

"I s'pose," he finally began, "you'd tink we're less careful seen as we don't die. S'not true, boy. Masta' Ragetti lose 'im eye only _afta'_ de curse. We can still fall to bits, we jus' don't die, so we try'n remember dat before startin' to fight wit' each otha'."

I raised my eyebrows at his thoughtfulness, and asked another question.

"What about Bootstrap Bill? He was cursed, too, but Barbossa managed to drown him, didn't he?"

The Bo'sun gave me a sharp stare. "If you lookin' for trouble, boy, we ain' to harm you, but I know what de captain did to you for tryin' to hit 'im. An' none of us will stop 'im if he changes his mind."

I raised my hands in surrender; a little shocked he would hear that. "I misspoke, Bo'sun. What I was wonderin' was if he could still be alive, at the bottom of the ocean, cos of the curse?"

"Not likely," the hulking man answered with a frown. He paused and added, "De captain did de wrong ting by Bootstrap. He had a family. But as de new captain, it was an act of strength. None of de crew will go against him because he follows tru'."

I thought about that for a long moment. "If his wife had come looking for him, what would the crew have done?"

He tilted his head and frowned at me. "You ask many questions."

I gave him a light smile. "I wouldn't know, either, mate." Glancing below us, I grinned as I thought of another question. "Who's been the better captain, Bo'sun? Not the smarter or less likely to be mutinied upon. Just better."

He glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "You ought not speak of such tings, Ian."

Someone called down from the crows nest. "Ship, ahoy!" Bo'sun looked at me. "We're gaining on de Interceptor." He gestured me to take his place.

I moved beside him. "I can take it, Bo'sun."

He cocked his head. "You may call me Shamahk, boy."

I grinned. "Shamahk." Perhaps he could be an ally, after all.

Jack and Hector came up to the helm. They both gave me funny looks. I let another crewmember take my place, and stood beside Sparrow. He appeared slightly worried. "I have had a sudden thought," he began, "how bout we run up the flag of truce, I scamper across and grab yer medallion?"

Hector was becoming irritated very quickly. I laid a gentle hand on his arm. He froze for a moment, and then gave me a peculiar look. "What is it, boy?"

I let my hand drop to my side, and inquired, "Do you trust me?"

I looked at Jack briefly, and then turned my gaze back onto Barbossa. "Do you trust me more than you trust him?"

Jack gave an offended, "Oi!" while Barbossa considered my question. Finally, he nodded. "Aye, I believe I do."

"I have a suggestion. _He_ has information you need, and you don't trust him enough to let him leave. So, keep him here, and send me over to fetch the medallion. That way, _I'll_ know whether the miss is safe, and _you'll_ get your medallion back without any hassle. I'll swim if that's what I have to do. If my plan doesn't work, _then_ you blast their ship out of the water."

Barbossa leaned down and looked into my eyes. "You'd do that for me, boy?"

I nodded. "It's in everyone's best interests, cap'n."

"Alright." He called out, "Run up the white flag, men. Try to get alongside her. And Bo'sun -" the dark man stepped forward. "Take cap'n Jack Sparrow to the brig!"

I followed Shamahk and Sparrow down to the brig, and stood back while he was locked in a cell. "Apparently there's a leak," he called after the man's retreating back. I stepped forward.

"Oh! Hello lad!" he acted surprised.

"Who's on that ship, Jack?" I asked quietly.

"A crew I dug up in Tortuga," was his quick response, and then quietly, "And by my guess, Will and his bonnie lass."

"And you were planning to give him up to Hector?"

"I was planning to _not_ give him up to Hector, and just have the name as leverage while I leave him on a little island and get me ship back."

"_I_ was planning on breaking the curse and killing him for killing my father. Maybe take the ship if you didn't show up."

"I like your plan better. And what about Will?"

"Let him and Lizzie leave with your crew, have them dropped off somewhere they can send a signal and get the navy to pick them up."

"If ya can get me outta here, I think I can help make that work." He looked at me earnestly. I pulled out a dagger from my boot and picked the lock to his cell. It clicked open, and he stepped out.

"Thanks, love." He said, and kissed me on the mouth.

I pushed him away. "Oi! Get off; I'm not some girl, mate!"

"Oh, but you're _some_ girl," was his clever reply. He flashed me a grin, and waited for me to go up on deck.

I approached the Bo'sun first. "Shamahk, where are Jacks effects?"

He frowned at me. He frowned quite often, I thought. "Captain Barbossa has stored dem in his cabin. Why?"

I smiled at him. "I need to speak with the captain, then. Thanks," I called as I left to hunt down Barbossa.

He was in his cabin. "Cap'n, are we close enough to board?"

Hector looked up. "Aye, lad. Why's that?"

"I'd like to trade Jack for the person you need, and the medallion."

He gave me a funny look. "He told _you_ who we need? Why?"

I blushed. "Same reason you let me eat, cept he kissed me."

The captain fell off his chair. I continued, while he tried to save his dignity, "I know who it is you need, cap'n, and I think we both want Jack off yer ship, for diff'rent reasons, of course… So," I regained my confidence as he stared at me in awe. "I came to collect his effects and be rid of him all the sooner."

When he finally spoke, his voice was a low, husky growl. "You've got quite the ability to get things done, lad." He turned around and dug around in a chest, pulling out Jacks effects, and he gave them to me. I smiled in relief, and left his cabin. Bo'sun watched from the helm as I flew downstairs. I handed Jack his effects and he strapped them on. I was about to take him back up, but he grabbed my arm, holding me still.

"Go back upstairs and tell Bo'sun you forgot the keys," he murmured. I did a mental face-palm, but nodded and ran back to the suspicious Bo'sun.

"Forgot the keys," I told him breathlessly. He lifted an eyebrow and pulled a key from his pocket. "Bring it back," he said as he put it in my hand. I gave him a quick nod and bolted back downstairs. Jack was back in his cell; he'd hung his effects in the bars of the opposite cell and closed his door. I gave him a curious look as I unlocked his mysteriously locked door.

"Gotta make the timing more realistic," was his explanation.

"I'm trading you for the medallion and the person they need."

"Will?" he furrowed his brows.

"No," I responded simply.

"Can you shoot a gun?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, why?" I gazed back.

"Tell ya when we get there," was his mysterious reply.

Barbossa and the crew were assembled on the deck, ready to see me off. The captain looked at me with watchful eyes. "We're dependin' on ye, lad." I nodded. Jack moved to grab hold of me so he could swing us across. I stepped back. "I got it, mate." He frowned, and then shrugged and grabbed his line instead. I swung across to the other deck first, and Jack landed behind me. A beautiful dark skinned, dark haired woman stepped forward. "I am Captain Anamaria," she greeted me seriously. "What is it you wish to trade?"

I stepped forward, and spoke in a low voice. "I accept your hospitality, Captain Anamaria. I am known as Ian Smithy on board the Black Pearl. Are William and Elizabeth on board your ship?"

She nodded. I sighed a breath of relief. "Perhaps we may begin negotiations somewhere with less eyes and ears, cap'n?" She showed Jack and me to the captain's cabin. Inside awaited William and Elizabeth. I ran over to them and kissed them both on the cheeks, embracing them.

"Oh! I am so glad you are both safe!" I exclaimed. I faced Elizabeth, "I thought for sure _you_ were dead! I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, dearest."

She laughed, tears running down her face. "William saved me, so I won't hold it against you."

I heard Anamaria in the background asking Jack if I was a woman. I didn't hear a reply, but I supposed he nodded.

William admonished me, "I can't believe you went off on your own like that, Ellie!"

"Dearest William," I smiled, "I have a confession to make, and I'm afraid you won't like it."

He folded his arms, frowning. "Jack already told me. Our father was a pirate, and you didn't tell me."

I sighed, "You're right, I didn't. Because it was dangerous, and Mama didn't want either of us to know in the first place. I won't apologise for it, it was my job to protect you. But, there's something else."

He tilted his head, a curious look on his face.

"I'm not coming back with you this time, Will. The man who murdered our father is on the other ship, and I won't return until he's dead. I'm leaving you both in Jack's care, to get back to Norrington and the Navy. Don't try to come after me, or I'll have your hides, got it?"

The two protested, but I cut them off. "Where's the medallion, William?"

He stared at me for a few moments and then finally relented. "Down in the hold, on the table. Be safe, Ellie." I smiled at him, and added, "If you two haven't professed your love to one another already, you should do it now. You already have my blessing," I chuckled at their red faces and made my way over to Jack. He inclined his head forward, so I put a hand over his mouth and looked at him pointedly. "I'm trusting you to not leave them to starve, Jack. Mistreat them in any way, shape, or form, and you won't get your ship back, savvy?"

Anamaria chuckled, while Sparrow pouted against my hand. I narrowed my eyes, so he nodded at me. I smiled. Good man.

Without turning my gaze, I called out, "Lizzie, come with me, I need to borrow you."

She followed me down to the hold and retrieved the medallion for me. I placed the chain around my neck, and sighed. "You're still wearing the red dress they made you wear. How would you like to wear something else?"

She gave me a curious look, and I smiled. "We're swapping clothes, Lizzie."

With an "oh" from the young woman, we began to strip down naked. I told her not to worry about wearing the bandages; everyone knew she was a woman already. The only things I kept were my effects and my jacket, which I pulled over the top of the ridiculous gown. Lizzie grinned mischievously at me. "The dress actually looks better on you, Ellie."

I kissed her on the cheek and made my way up to the deck once more. Lizzie ran back to the captain's cabin, nearly bumping into Jack as he stepped out. He marched out in front of me, between the two ships and looked into my eyes. "Here," he pressed his gun into my hand, "do me a favour and shoot him with that." I tucked the gun into my belt. "We'll meet up in Tortuga," I told him quietly. He took another step closer to me, reached up and pulled off my hat and bandanna, letting my hair flow down, and winked at me. And then he stepped aside, and handed me the line. I took a flying leap, and landed with a lithe crouch back onto The Black Pearl. As I straightened out, I checked my throat for the medallion. Still hanging there by the gold chain. Barbossa and the crew stood staring at me. Ragetti took a hesitant step forward.

"Miss Elliana?"

I gave him a beautiful smile. "In the flesh. It's actually Miss Elliana _Turner_. You have no idea how glad I am to wear this dress."

Hector moved in on me. "Ian?" His face showed a mixture of anger, relief, and wonder.

"One and the same. Only reason I didn't reveal myself earlier was because – well, you're pirates," I shrugged, "and I didn't want to see Miss Swann get hurt. Terribly sorry to keep you all waiting like that. Shall we go break your curse, gentlemen?" I held out my hands and smiled angelically.

My answer was a chorus of cheers and 'aye's to the affirmative.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

***Swash! Swash! Buckle! Buckle!***

Jack Sparrow could not understand why the beautiful nymph kept eluding him like he had goats legs. Did he have goats legs? He checked. Nope. Normal, sturdy, manly, pirate captain legs they were. Perhaps it was his breath that offended her. It offended most people. He would test that theory next time by eating parsley or mint before approaching her, he decided.

He was distracted from his musings when Anamaria approached him with a telescope. He'd taken Will and Miss Swann to the island he'd been mutinied upon, for it had a rum cache, which he'd been so kind as to show them before saying farewell. Ellie couldn't fault him – he'd left them some water and food as well, and some wood for fire. It'd be like a right little holiday! On the way over, the girl had decided to teach him a song in their spare time. He began humming it now. He really liked that song. "And really bad eggs…"

Anamaria was smirking at him. "That girl has some brains, Jack. I like her." Puzzled, he looked through the scope at the island not too far into the distance. He saw two slim figures hauling barrels into a blaze, creating a column of smoke. "She's burning all the rum!" He yelled. "Turn the ship around, Anamaria! Save the rum!"

The woman shook her head, laughing. "My ship, we go where I say. We still have rum in the hold, Jack. Destroying one rum cache won't deplete the whole supply." With that, she snatched up her telescope and went to the helm. "We're meeting the woman at Tortuga, yes?"

William and Elizabeth did not have to wait long for their rescue. A couple of hours, tops, since they'd built the raging inferno that burnt up one third of the island, and they saw white sails upon the horizon.

William turned to face the girl who'd been the brains of the operation. "I should have told you every day since the first day I met you, Elizabeth – I love you."

She looked at him in total adoration. "I love you too, William. I always have." He leaned down and kissed her gently, and she welcomed him.

When Norrington and his men rowed out to fetch them, they were sitting, hand in hand on the beach in front of a giant blaze. The disappointment in the Commodore's eyes was evident, but he congratulated William on winning her hand nonetheless.

Now they were back on the deck, and Elizabeth was warmly welcomed into the arms of her father. William stood back, allowing the two their time to catch up. Norrington approached him. "Mr Turner. A word with you, please?" Will nodded and the two men walked to the other side of the ship. "I have officially pardoned you for your escapade with the pirate Sparrow. Also, I believe congratulations are in order on your upcoming engagement," he said with a tight smile. William shook his hand, and thanked him.

The Commodore straightened up and his face became stern, "Your sister," he began, "is still with the pirates, I presume?"

William answered solemnly, "Ellie has left alone with the pirates of The Black Pearl. She managed to make a bargain with the captain to let us leave alive, and they're taking her to Isla da Muerta to break some kind of curse. Elizabeth understands it better, seeing as they tried to sacrifice her first."

James looked alarmed. "Can you take us there?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "Not without Sparrow. His compass points him there. Ellie told us not to interfere, or it would cause more trouble for her. I trust my sister, Commodore."

Norrington frowned. "I see." He ushered the Swanns and Mr Turner into his cabin to explain as they set a course back for Port Royal.

I was catching up with Pintel and Ragetti when Bo'sun stalked over to us. The two pirates scampered away, afraid to meet his gaze. I nodded to him, and he frowned at me.

"Miss Turner, it is time to go." He said, grabbing my arm roughly. I raised an eyebrow at him, slapping his hand away and took his arm gently instead. "You scared my friends away, Shamahk," I commented lightly as we made our way across the deck. He smiled then. "It was fun."

I shook my head at him, grinning. "You bully." He gave me a light shove in retaliation. Barbossa sat waiting in the first longboat. He nodded to me and the Bo'sun, who took a firm grip of my hand and swung me down easily into the small boat. I sat beside Hector, and then Pintel and Ragetti scrambled down after, ready to row. The captain ordered the men to clear off, and we began to make our way to the cursed treasure isle.

I stared in awe at the glittering gold sitting below the water, and barely noticed being pulled along. I looked up, and noticed I was being taken to a mound of treasure with a chest on top. It was open, and filled to the brim with identical pieces of gold, just like the one I wore around my neck. I looked into Hectors eyes. He stared at me hungrily. I made my first move. "Seen as how I'm actually a girl, would you like to kiss me afterwards, cap'n?" I offered him.

He smiled, showing off his yellow teeth, "Thought ye'd never ask."

We stood behind the treasure chest, and Barbossa began the ritual.

"By blood begun," he announced to the growing cheers of the crew, "by blood undone! Tis' the last piece of the accursed gold, and once it is repaid, we shall be free men at last!" With that, he picked up a bone knife and, pulling the medallion from my neck, Barbossa sliced my hand open. He pressed the medallion into my hand, so it was saturated by my wound, and I dropped it into the chest. There was silence. The men looked at each other with eyes full of hope. I took one step back into a wide shaft of moonlight. Barbossa noticed this and followed me into the light. The moon shone down on his whole face, revealing nothing but skin. He was a man once again. "Free men at last!" someone cried out.

Hector took my shoulders in both hands and kissed me passionately. The men erupted into joyful shouts, whistles, and started firing shots into the air. Now was the time. Pushing him so my back faced the crew, I ran one hand down his side as I kept the kiss going, pulled out Jacks gun and shot him in the chest. I smoothly pulled his gun out of its holster as he stumbled back, looking at me in pure shock.

My eyes were stony, but brimming with tears. "You murdered my father, Hector," I whispered. His eyes were going glassy, but he muttered, "I feel… cold." I let a single tear fall as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The crew were still celebrating; they hadn't noticed a thing in all their noise.

I tucked Jacks gun into the back of my belt, and strapped the gun I stole from Barbossa to my side. I sat on the chest, and looked back at the captain's still form. Composing myself, I called out, "Listen up, men!"

Their cheers died down and they stared at me with confused faces.

"Where's Barbossa?" Twigg asked.

"Barbossa is dead!" I told them, "He killed my father, and now I have my compensation!" The crew became still. One man stepped forward and asked, "Who shall be our new captain?"

I smirked. "I will. Any unfortunate soul who wishes to compete for that claim may step forward now, and we shall duel to the death, swords only."

Twigg stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. I pulled out my babies, and stepped down onto flat ground. Bo'sun stood between us and took our guns, and then the crew members cleared the space for us. I twirled my double kilij assassin weapons.

"Before we begin," I asked seriously, "do you have any family, Twigg?"

He shook his head and advanced. "I've been waiting a long time for this, girly. You ain't getting in my way now."

My menacing smile betrayed the light tone I spoke in, "Would you prefer decapitation, or to bleed out slowly in front of all of your friends? Last chance to back down, Twigg! I shall not be merciful."

With an angry cry, he swung his sword down hard. I caught it with the space in my assassin sword easily, twirled it around and drove it straight between his lungs. He gasped, and fell to his knees. I stooped down and met his gaze. "Or be stabbed through by your own sword?" I placed Twiggs hands on the hilt of his sword, and a soft kiss on his forehead, and he let out his final breath. When I stood up, my sorrow was written plainly on my face. "Are there any others who wish to contest my claim as captain?" When none stepped forward, I nodded. "Good. Bo'sun, give me the guns please." He stepped forward and placed the guns in my waiting hands. I holstered Barbossa's gun in my belt, and held the other out to Koehler. He came out from the crowd, a solemn look on his face. "Twigg was your friend. You may keep his gun."

He took the gun and holstered it. "Thanks, Captain Turner." I let out a small smile, and gave Shamahk orders. "Bo'sun. Have the crew load the boats with as much as they can carry without sinking them. We'll divide it all on the Pearl. It's time the crew spent their loot."

"Aye, Cap'n!" Shamahk went about making sure everyone did their work efficiently. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Bugger! Where's the monkey?"

Pintel shoved Ragetti, who approached me and opened his vest. Jack the Monkey was snuggled inside. I took him out. "Why?"

Ragetti shrugged. "Made sense to bring him at the time."

The capuchin bounded out of my arms and raced up and over the treasure chest. He let out an anguished shriek, and I went after him.

"Jack!" seeing the poor creature sitting by his masters head, I scooped him up. "It's okay," I soothed, "I'll take care of you, sweetie." He climbed upon my shoulder and wrapped his tail around my neck, stroking on locks of my hair with his tiny hands. I didn't notice the medallion he had tucked into his little vest until we reached the ship. I went to stroke his face and found no skin there. He chattered at me and then grinned cheekily. "Who's a naughty undead monkey?" I teased him.

I stepped onto land at Tortuga wearing one of the dresses I found in a chest. It was a deep blue, simple, and low cut. I held the red dress and my jacket in my arms, and Jack the Monkey on my shoulder. I wanted them laundered somewhere they wouldn't be contaminated with sea water. The men were out happily spending their ten years worth of loot. I'd seen Ragetti even wandering around asking about glass eyes. I'd meet with Jack and Anamaria at the Faithful Bride tavern, and then we'd inform our crews of whatever arrangements we'd made in the morning. But first I would get my laundry done, have a bath and a good meal. I found a shop out of the way and gave the woman my clothes. She informed me they would be ready by morning and how much I owed her. I asked her where I might find a decent place to bathe and eat. She chuckled.

"We run a tidy inn next door, miss. Just speak to my sister Anne, and she'll set you up nicely." I thanked the woman and went to the next building over.

A woman with dark, kind eyes, and greying hair greeted me from the counter. I told her that her sister next door referred me. She gave me a caring smile. "Well, come on in, miss! I'll have a hot bath set up for you upstairs, and a hearty meal downstairs after that. Will you take a room for the night, also?"

I nodded, "Just for one, please, ma'am."

"That'll be six shillings, miss." I gave her the coins and followed her upstairs to a room that had a view of the docks from the window. The Pearl and The Interceptor were rocking in the small waves, side by side.

"It's a perfect view, isn't it miss?" I smiled and agreed with Anne, the innkeeper. "Your bath is ready in the next room, miss," she gestured to a small washroom with a bathtub in the centre of it. I thanked her, and she left to go and prepare my meal. Jack jumped from my shoulder to the window to stare at the ships, while I undressed and sank into the tub with a sigh. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off for a few minutes. I thought about all the stressful events that had happened so far. It had made my shoulders tense with nervous tension. Speaking of which, I really needed to return home soon and reassure everyone that I was still alive.

I reached out for the soap, eyes still closed. A hand passed it to me. "Thanks," I said, and began lathering soap up and scrubbing my body clean. I opened my eyes to see how dirty my feet were, and gave them a good scrub, too. When I was satisfied that I would get no cleaner, I sank back, and rolled my shoulders, closing my eyes again. There were two hands now, and they began kneading and rubbing my shoulders, working out the kinks. I smiled lazily. This inn had really good service for only six shillings.

I opened my eyes to speak to the person and ask if they wanted a tip. The sight that met my eyes made me freeze. "How – _why_ are you in here, Sparrow?" He smiled roguishly at me and waved his fingers at me. "I'm staying in the next room. I happened to spot you coming upstairs and decided to come and render assistance."

I jabbed a finger at him. "Where are my effects?" He held them up in one hand, minus his gun, which was now strapped back into his belt. I took a good look at him. He looked the same as when I last saw him. "Have you bathed?"

He gave me a sheepish look, and I scolded him. "You should take a bath, not try and help me with mine, Jack."

"You were enjoying it though, love." He smirked, but I quickly replied, "But your hands are dirty, and now I'll have to wash again!"

The man honestly looked like a kicked puppy. I huffed. "If you don't do anything leery, I'll come and help you bathe, and then you can join me for a meal downstairs." He brightened up immediately. "I'll go now. Come whenever you're ready." I shook my head. The man was odd. Witty, alluring, and quite clever, but still… odd. I washed my shoulders, my face and hair, and got out of the bath to get dry and dressed once more. I felt quite light and refreshed after that. Living at sea certainly made a person appreciate little things, like fresh food, strangers, and cleanliness. Checking I had all of my effects, I went straight into the room next door, where I could hear Jack humming a pirate tune I knew well. Lizzie taught it to me when we'd first met. We had run all over the ship, singing loudly and giving Gibbs a hard time. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" he finished. He'd pulled his bandanna off and his black dreadlocks fell in front of his face, hiding it from view. Jack sat in the tub, splashing water about.

I giggled at him. "You child!" He fixed me with a mock glare.

I warned him, "Splash me once, and you're washing your own back."

I took the soap and a stool and sat at the far end of the tub, and started massaging soap into one of his feet. He sighed appreciatively.

"I could get used to that," he muttered, eyes closing. I quirked an eyebrow. "Your wenches don't do foot rubs, mate?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"Shame," I teased. "You'll have to go without." I took my hands away for a few moments, just to provoke him. He whined and I grinned. I lathered up his other foot. "Captain Sparrow," I began, a little hesitant. He opened one eyelid, and his dark eye stared at me inquisitively. "Captain Turner?"

I took a deep breath and started talking. "I don't know whether or not you wish to deny it, or if you are maybe somewhat confused, but… Our ten year bargain was just that. A bargain. If you feel that I was expressing a personal interest, I apologise for misleading you. It was not my intention. I think amiably of you, and hold you among my dear friends, but I am not romantically interested in you, Jack. If you wish to kiss me again someday, it will either be through a bargain or my express permission. Do you understand?"

Both his eyes were open now, and his face fell as I spoke. He swallowed, and gave a tight smile. "Course, love. I knew that." I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to save face. He sat up suddenly. "I feel squeaky clean now, love. I'll meet you downstairs." I gave him a stern look.

"Uh-uh, Sparrow. You're not getting out of bath time." I shut the door to the wash room and moved my stool between the bath and the door. I sat down and took his arms, scrubbing them with soap.

"Ellie, I can wash myself!" he said sharply, pushing me a little. With the floor wet from his splashing, the stool slipped and I crashed to the floor, knocking my head on the bathtub.

"Ouch," I felt my head, and my hand came back red. My eyes widened. Head wounds bleed, a lot. I pressed my hand to my head, trying to keep the pressure there. I looked at Jack, who sat stunned in the water.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and left the wash room to find a monkey.

No, not a monkey. What was I looking for? A clean towel. Right. Easy, except blood was getting in my eyes. "Bugger." I stumbled into the hall and missed my room completely, crashing down the stairs. "Oh dear," I heard a nice woman's voice say. Then I got very tired…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I woke up to see Jack. The monkey, Jack. He was chattering nervously at me and stroking my hair. "It's okay, Jack," I croaked.

"You talkin' to me?" the monkey said. I sat up and looked at it. "Did you just speak to me, monkey?" It shook its head. I looked around. Captain Sparrow had a chair pulled up near my bed. Anne was standing anxiously by the door. The monkey, seeing I was okay, crawled into my lap, curled up and took a nap. "Hector named the monkey Jack," I told them. "How long has it been?"

"Not long," Jack answered, at the same time as Anne replied, "Nearly twenty minutes." I felt my head gently. No more blood, but it had dried in my hair. And it stung. I pulled a face. "I need another bath."

Jack shook his head and pointed to a bowl of steaming water and a washcloth.

"I'll give your dress to my sister, Ellen. She'll wash it for you, free of charge." I looked down and noticed my deep blue dress had been removed, and I was in a clean linen under-gown. I nodded slowly to the woman, who left to do as she had said. Jack picked up the washcloth, dipped it in the water and began to wipe the blood out of my hair.

"Packed it with salt, and some salve, so it'll scab more quickly," he murmured, when I tried to feel it again.

I thanked him, and he looked at me severely. "Don't."

I looked at his clothes. They were dirty. "You need another bath, Jack."

He lifted his eyebrows, but continued in silence.

"Do you have clean clothes? I can get yours laundered with mine – you'll feel positively fresh-"

"_Please_, don't," he cut me off sharply. "I don't care how filthy I am as long as I've got rum. Just, stop talkin'."

I frowned, "Then I'll buy you your own rum cache, Jack! Just, don't be angry with me. Please."

"There. No more blood in your hair, Miss Turner." He set the bowl aside and looked into my eyes. "I misbehaved, and it got you hurt, love."

I shrugged. "You already packed the wound. Buy me a hat and we're square. I don't want my two-timing, mutinous crew to look at my head and think I'm an idiot."

He gave me a small smile. "Can I kiss you better, too?"

I giggled. "You're incorrigible, and I've got a head wound, so why not?"

I was surprised by the force of his kiss. He moved his tongue inside my mouth, seeking… something. I noticed his breath smelled minty and fresh. When he finally pulled away, I said, "You've been eating parsley and mint for the last couple days, haven't you?" He ducked his head to hide his embarrassment at trying to please a girl. "I liked it, but your breath was fine before. It's not that I'm not attracted to you, it's just, I didn't want to fall in love with the first man I kissed. How would I truly know if I loved you, if I did that?"

He appeared to consider that for some time. "Makes sense," he finally said.

I reasoned, "Well, it's only fair, you've always been ten years ahead of me in life experiences."

"So, you'll live a little, make a decision and get back to me?" he asked, hope building up in his demeanour. I gave him a nod. He beamed at me, leaned in and breathed, "Excellent!"

I looked past him to Anne, who'd returned with the meal she'd prepared earlier. Jack gave her a sweet smile and told her he'd have his meal brought in to his room, too, so we could eat together. She nodded, and left the room after placing my tray on my legs. I looked at the large bed I was tucked into and gave Jack an inquiring look.

"Your bed was too small, and I wanted to keep an eye on you."

The lady Anne returned with Jacks meal and set it down on the bed. I looked up at her. "Tell me what I owe you in the morning for the inconvenience, please, Anne." She smiled and waved it off, briskly leaving the room. I made a mental note to leave some money on the bedside table after Jack and I departed tomorrow.

Captain Sparrow moved his tray so he could sit beside me. "You're still filthy," I remarked. "You'll get sick of me nagging you about it, too."

"Or maybe _you'll___get sick of nagging me about it," he retorted quickly. I picked up a bread roll and began ripping it into pieces, and dropped them into the rich pumpkin soup sitting in front of me. I did the same with the roasted chicken pieces, and then started to spoon up mouthfuls at a time. I ate slowly, because Jack was watching me carefully, and then I stopped eating for a little while to see if I could stomach it. After a few minutes, Sparrow gestured at me to keep eating, so I did, still careful. When I successfully finished my bowl of soup, I smiled. Jack had finished his quickly, and had drunk a glass of wine with it. I drank my cup of water a few sips at a time, and soon finished that too. The food filled me up and made me drowsy. I rested my head back on the plush pillow, and set my tray to one side. But Sparrow had other ideas. He pulled me out of bed and made me stand up. Jack the Monkey woke up when he fell out of my lap onto the bed and gave Sparrow a withering look, before leaping onto my shoulder and cuddling me.

"I'm gonna get into some clean clothes," I smiled at that, "and have me outfit washed, and then we'll go out shopping for your hat," he told me. "Stay there until I come get you, savvy?"

I offered him my help, but he shook his head no. He left me swiftly to go do what he'd said, and he didn't waste time. I counted less than six minutes until his face reappeared in my vision. I looked at his new outfit. It was all black, save for a grey waist sash and jacket, and a fresh red bandanna.

"Very striking. Inspires a lot more fear than your usual garb," I appraised. He extended a surprisingly clean, bejewelled hand for me to take.

"Shall we?" I asked. He smirked. "Not without putting some clothes on you first, love."

I grinned. "Quite right."

He dug through a chest at the end of his bed and pulled out a creamy coloured dress with three-quarter length sleeves and red trim, and then helped me put it on so I wouldn't hurt my head. There were a pair of soft shoes to match, and I slipped them onto my feet. I turned around slowly, and Jack assessed me. "Charming and modest. Anybody would mistake you for a lady." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Oh! Nearly forgot!" He pulled a similar red bandanna out of his pocket, gently fixing it to hold back my hair and hide my bandage at the same time. "There. Fit to see a king!"

We left the inn, arm in arm as Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner, going hat shopping.

I wore a beautifully big, tri-cornered hat complete with peacock feather. Jack shook his head, and the lady took it off. She placed another dark blue hat with small beads sown into it on my head.

"No," he said, again.

She pulled out a black hat. One side of the brim was bent upwards, while the other side kept half my face in shadow. It was undecorated, and it fit perfectly. I smiled, and Jack nodded. "I'll buy it." He strode over to the counter to pay, and we left the shop. The sun was setting in the sky, and the taverns were lighting their lamps, so Jack led me to The Faithful Bride, where we spotted Captain Anamaria sitting in a private booth. We greeted the woman and joined her at her table. Jack ordered three rounds of rum. Anamaria eyed the monkey on my shoulder. "You killed him and adopted his pet? Why not just kill it as well?"

"Two reasons," I explained, "the first being that I like him and he likes me. The second is he stole a medallion and can't die." The two stared at me like I'd grown a second head. "And you're taking him _home_ with you?" Anamaria asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." A barmaid brought us our rum, winked at Jack and sauntered away. I decided it was time to turn to business, so I took a sip of the rum, letting it burn its way down my throat and began. "Captain Sparrow, you have a crew and no ship. Captain Anamaria, you have a ship and no crew. By the way, I'd suggest getting her painted or remodelled, as the navy will blow her up if they recognise her as their commandeered ship."

The two shared a look. I swallowed some more rum and went on, "I have a spare crew _and_ a ship, and need a ride home. So, hear my suggestion. Jack takes his crew and claims my ship as his own, I give Anamaria my crew, and she takes me back on the Interceptor so the crew can get used to the changeover. If you, Anamaria, replace the ship or crew with another, you send me a note and I'll claim them back as rightful captain. Sound fair?"

"Tis generous," Sparrow replied quickly. Anamaria took her time, and finally agreed, "Aye, it is fair." I shook their hands to seal the accord, and leaned back to finish off my rum. Slamming the cup down, I stood up and took my leave, the pain in my head growing. "Excuse me, Cap'ns. I'm getting an early night." I took off my hat and gave them a sweeping bow before turning tail and heading back for the inn. I bumped into something large, however. I looked up at the tall figure of Shamahk. He frowned at me, so I smiled back. I was beginning to feel extremely hot.

"Captain Turner. It is early. Are you leaving already?" I nodded and cringed when my head throbbed from the action. Jack the monkey crooned and stroked my hair. The Bo'sun looked from me to the monkey. "You are not well. Let me walk you to your inn." I looked around the tavern. Most of my crew could be seen drinking and laughing, playing cards and talking to women. I figured the rest were spending some time upstairs with a wench already. Jack was leaning back, talking with Gibbs and Anamaria. I faced Shamahk and nodded. "I left my effects behind anyway. I'd be foolish not to take you with me."

As soon as we were outside, he swooped me up and carried me, walking steadily. Jack climbed onto his shoulder, chattering nervously and wringing his hands.

My stomach flipped violently, so I pulled my hat off, turned my head away and vomited. Shamahk walked faster. I vomited three more times before we reached the inn. Anne took one look at me and led us upstairs, ordering Shamahk to lay me in the bathtub. He stepped back, holding my hat and Anne took off my dress and shoes. She poured cool water over me and had the Bo'sun watch over me while she fetched some more. I pulled off my bandanna and felt my head. Bad idea. A wave of nausea hit me and I dry heaved over the side, so Shamahk decided to do something useful. He took a stool and went to rub my feet. "Do not move, cap'n. You will feel better if you lie still." Anne came back in and filled the bath with more cool water, which helped lessen the nausea. The rubbing helped, too and gradually the pain in my head lessened. Anne gave me a glass of water, and I drank a couple sips. Ellen came up as well with fresh bandages, some kind of smelly paste, towels, salt and a small bowl of grated apple. She handed me the bowl, and stood behind me, untying my dressing. She dipped a rag in the bath water and gently washed the old paste away. The salt came away too. "Hmm," she murmured, "That's quite the cut you've got there, lass." Bo'sun frowned and sat up straighter to get a look. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "What did you do, cap'n?" The two ladies had mild surprise on their faces at hearing the man address me as his captain. I blushed. "I slipped and hit my head, Bo'sun. Does it look any better?"

"If you stay still and do not drink rum, it will heal in a few days and you won't get sick again," the man told me seriously.

Anne looked at me crossly while Ellen reapplied a little paste to my wound, applying a fresh bandage.

"Miss," she scolded in a mothering tone, "you have a concussion! The only thing you ought to be drinking is water!" I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Anne. I thought I was fine, at the time. If you want, you're welcome to slap the man in the next room for buying me the tankard, though. I'm sure it'd speed up my recovery nicely."

Ellen laughed from behind me where she was tying off the bandage. Shamahk grinned too. "You bully," he teased. Anne got an indignant look in her eye. "I think I shall. The gall of that man!"

The water began to warm. Bo'sun lifted me gently out of the water and moved to stand guard at my bedroom door while the ladies fussed over getting me dry and in clean clothes. They soon had me tucked into bed, and Anne left to return to her post at the front counter. Ellen sat in the chair by my bed, and said she'd wake me up every hour to make sure I was alright. Jack the Monkey scampered into the room as well and leaped onto my bed, curling up in my lap and going to sleep. It wasn't long before I drifted off, too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

When I woke up this time, Shamahk had taken Ellen's place at my bedside. He was smiling. "Listen," he said quietly. I blinked the blurriness from my eyes and listened carefully. And heard a resounding slap. I grinned. "Remind me to leave that woman a heavy tip." He nodded, and then frowned. "Would you like to eat?" My stomach growled and I smiled. He stood up, turned on his heel and ambled out of my room to ask for breakfast. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. Little Jack yawned, looked up at me and decided to climb up onto my shoulder. I scratched his head, and noticed a figure make their way through the door. Captain Jack Sparrow came up beside me and sat down. "Sorry, love. How's your head?"

"Sore. I think the ladies are going to keep me under house arrest until it scabs over. They're lovely, aren't they?" I said sweetly.

He rubbed a big, red handprint on his face and grumbled.

"We started the changeover, and I'm ready to go, but Anamarias new crew said they'd not leave without their Captain Turner. Bunch o' spoilt children, they are. Bo'sun went and told 'em you were sick, and they're all waiting downstairs to see you, actually."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "You're lying."

He smiled and pulled me out of bed and out the door to look down from the balcony. Bo'sun was pushing through a mob of scraggly, dirty men so he could bring me a tray of breakfast. They were squabbling with Anne who stood resolutely at the bottom of the stairs, blocking their path. My mouth gaped at the sight, before I shouted, "Oi!" All the men stopped talking and looked up at me. I spoke politely to the innkeeper, "Anne, I'd like to have breakfast downstairs, with my men, if you'll approve." She looked up at me and sighed in resignation. "Alright, but you're not leaving the inn without Ellen or myself to accompany you." I beamed at her and slowly descended to join the crew. Sparrow took my arm, probably for his own protection I thought, and we walked past the crew to the dining hall. He seated me at the head of the table and sat to my left. Bo'sun placed my tray down in front of me and sat on my right side, and then whistled for the crew to come in. I granted him an angelic smile and thanked him for his trouble. He nodded, frowning as was his way. Jack looked somewhat nervous to be dining with his mutinous crew, but that soon dissipated as he realised that all their attention was on me, not him. They kept saying they how worried they were, and wanting to know if they could buy me anything to help me feel better. It was very sweet.

"Gentlemen," I addressed the men with a smile once we'd all finished our breakfast, "thank you for your concern for me. While you are all here, I have business to discuss with you." They remained silent, waiting, so I continued, "once I am well enough to leave, I will be reassigning you all to Captain Anamaria of The Interceptor. I think you will find her to be a good captain. We'll be stopping at Port Royal to drop me off home, and then you shall be under her command."

Koehler called out, "And what of the Pearl?"

"I've arranged for Captain Sparrow to have the Black Pearl returned to his care. He is my friend, and also the rightful owner of the ship, so it is only fair. Any complaints will come to me, savvy?"

The crew all nodded and said aye, however reluctantly. Pintel asked, "Why're you leavin' us, Captain Turner? You're a good cap'n!"

I smiled. "I have a little brother I need to hound on to marry Miss Swann. Never fear, I'm sure in a few years I'll commandeer my own ship and be pirating again. This won't be the last you'll see of me, my dears."

One of the men, Reggie I think his name was, hollered "Y' never told us ya had a brother, cap'n!"

"No, I didn't," I agreed, "and that was my right when I thought him to be in danger. Perhaps you'll meet him, someday." I leaned back, tired.

"Alright!" Bo'sun shouted. "Dat is enough questions. De cap'n needs her rest. Off wit ye, scurvy dogs!" Jack escorted me back to my room and I went for a nap.

It was five more days before Ellen and Anne were satisfied with my health enough for me to set sail. It would take half a day for us to sail to Port Royal with good weather, and I would row to shore alone, not wanting to risk any of my crewmembers lives. It was an early start, so I made sure to straighten out my room and leave a guinea on the bedside table for the sisters. I wrote them a letter, thanking them for their hospitality, got dressed and slipped out as quietly as I could with the monkey on my shoulder. I was joined at the entrance by Jack Sparrow who smiled and held out his arm. We walked in silence to the docks, and he escorted me onto the Interceptor, where Anamaria and my crew were all ready and waiting to leave. She had taken the ship to a beach and careened it, putting both crews to work on painting her so she would less likely be noticed.

The captain of The Black Pearl kissed me on the hand and bid me adieu, saying I could leave him letters in Tortuga, before he turned around and went to his own ship. I asked the Bo'sun in a professional voice, "I trust you are all familiar with your new ship and captain by now?"

"Aye, cap'n Turner."

"Excellent. Anchors away, and set sail! Make a heading for Port Royal."

I smiled at Captain Anamaria. "That's my last order. They're all yours now." She nodded and showed me around the ship while the men followed my orders.

We made it to the cliffs of Port Royal by lunchtime. Anamaria gave me an apple and a bread roll to take with me, and I received a hug from Pintel and Ragetti, who farewelled me with a "bye, poppet." Shamahk grasped my shoulders and frowned. "Take care, cap'n Turner." The crew lowered a chest into my longboat. "It is the rest of your share," Koehler explained with a grin. "The bags of gold are under a panel beneath the dresses and books." Bo'sun swung me down into the longboat as he did once before, and I waved at them all, my eyes getting teary. "Be good for Captain Anamaria, or I'll have your hides, savvy? And if I hear about another mutiny, I'll hunt the lot of you down!" They laughed and fared me well as I began rowing to shore.

It took a long time to get to Will's house with the treasure chest. I was wearing my blood red dress, my loose jacket with my effects underneath, my hat and a pair of soft boots while I dragged the chest into the street. It was heavy. "Dear lord, how many dresses did they fit into this bloody thing?"

"May we help you, ma'am?" Two navy officers approached me. I knew them – Murtogg and Mullroy! I smiled at them in relief. "May you ever! Thank you, dear gentlemen, I was worried I'd have to lug this thing all the way home by myself. Is William home, do you know?" The officers shrugged. "He's either working at the blacksmith, or visiting Miss Swann. They're engaged, you know," Mullroy said as they lifted one end of the chest each. "Finally!" I smiled, "Those two have been fawning over each other for ever. Just take it to my house, will you?" the officers nodded and off we went. I opened the door to find the place exactly as I left it. Good. "Can you manage taking it upstairs, gentlemen?"

"Of course, madam," Murtogg replied as they huffed and puffed their way up the stairs into my bedroom. The set the chest down at the foot of my bed, and straightened up to look at me.

"Why, there's a monkey on your shoulder!" Murtogg exclaimed. Jack the Monkey chirped at him and grinned cheekily.

"Oh, he's so cute," Mullroy practically went to mush, scratching the little fellow on the head.

"His name's Jack the Monkey. Jack, meet Murtogg and Mullroy." The little monkey bowed at the men and then cuddled my neck. "Thank you both for your help, I must be off to find William now."

The navy men followed me outside and returned to their posts while I wandered off in search of my brother. I checked the blacksmith first, but it was empty save for Mr Brown, who was working for a change. I left without being noticed and made my way up to the Swann's estate. As I reached the front door, a tall man with a white wig stepped outside. It was James. I acknowledged him politely, "James."

He gave a brief, "Madam," before brushing past me. I stood and watched his retreating back, when he froze mid-step. He turned and charged me, ripping off my hat. "Miss Turner!"

I produced a small smile. "Hello." He went still, at a loss for words. "How about we go inside? You look like you should sit down." I knocked on the door and went straight in, pulling Norrington in behind me. A butler approached. "Good afternoon, madam, commodore. Who are you here to see?"

"Whoever is here, sir. It's Miss Turner, and I'll be taking James to sit down." The butler nodded and left to fetch whoever was home. I took James into a sitting parlour and sat beside him on the sofa. He stared and stared at me, like I was some sort of puzzle. I joked, "Are you going to paint a picture later, Norrington?" He blinked at me, and finally broke into a smile, his face flushing slightly. "How? And where did the monkey come from?" Just then, Governor Swann entered, followed by William and Lizzie. I greeted them all with kisses and sat beside Norrington again. They all looked quite stunned, but eventually they sat down as well, and I told them the brief, slightly untrue version of my story.

"This is Jack the Monkey. His master named him after Jack Sparrow, who was mutinied upon ten years ago. The man who led the mutiny was Captain Barbossa of The Black Pearl, and he killed my father. After a series of events which I'm sure has been explained to you already, I broke the curse that made them into undead skeletons and I killed my father's murderer. I adopted the monkey, who stole a medallion from the chest before we escaped, and hitched a ride with a merchant ship on the way home. On one of the stops on my way here, I hit my head fairly hard and the innkeeper kept me inside for a few days, and that's why it took so long for me to return."

"That sounds rather far fetched," Governor Swann began. "Undead skeletons?"

I smiled. "Invite us over for dinner, and I'll prove it to you."

"Alright, Miss Turner. I shall." He smiled disbelievingly at me.

I changed the subject. "Have you set a date for the wedding, yet?" Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. "In two months, after my dress arrives." She squeezed Will's hand reassuringly, and added. "James will be the best man. Will you be my maid of honour, Ellie?" I looked to James, who seemed to be taking all of this in stride, though I could tell he was sorely disappointed it was not _his_ wedding. "Will there be any dancing?" I asked, looking at him with a mischievous smirk. Lizzie answered, "Oh, yes! Will has been taking lessons from father, so we'll be sure to have dancing." William seemed anxious about the mention of dancing.

James glanced up at me and I grinned. "I'd love to be your maid of honour," I announced, swiftly turning to see Elizabeth's overjoyed expression. "So I suppose we'll all be doing dance rehearsals together?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course," was Miss Swann's reply. I grinned. "Excellent. Well, I'm going downtown to see if my old jobs are still available. I'll see you all this evening." I stood, gave a little curtsey and made my way out, nodding to the butler who opened the front door for me.

"Miss Elliana!" James strode after me, "May I escort you back into town?"

I nodded and smiled sweetly at him. He held out his arm, which I took, and we strolled down the road. The Commodore and the pirate Captain, arm in arm… I giggled at the thought. He gave me a funny look, and began to speak. "Do you always leave out incriminating details of your history, Miss Elliana?"

I looked at him innocently. "How do you know they're incriminating if I left them out?"

He smirked, "Unofficially – as your friend, I would tell you that certain things didn't add up. Like for example, the fact that the pirates tried to break this curse by using Miss Swann's blood – and it didn't work, but yours did. If the curse affected those who stole a medallion from the chest, and your blood broke their curse, then that would mean your father was a cursed pirate, too, and not a merchant sailor like you said."

I stiffened slightly, though he continued without acknowledging it. "Also, a whole crew of pirates would have been able to shoot you dead before you could have gotten far enough away to steal a boat and a monkey. And if they hadn't, it is not likely you would have survived long enough to be rescued by a merchant ship. Is it, Miss Elliana?" He stopped and faced me. We were in a blind spot between the town and the estate. I knew he could stab me through and nobody would know it. He studied my face.

"You look quite pale," he said quietly, "are you alright?" I swallowed and nodded, muttering something about my head wound.

He stepped close into my personal space and wrapped an arm around my back. "But since you have admitted nothing, and do not have the mark of a pirate, I have no solid evidence of the fact. For all I know, you were abducted at the same time as Miss Swann, and managed to escape of your own accord… with a cursed monkey." He looked to the monkey on my shoulder and winked. I swooned.

When my eyes fluttered open, they met with a pair of piercing blue orbs like the clear waters of the Caribbean. I blinked. Oh, just Norrington.

"Miss Turner, you fainted."

"I noticed," was my smart reply. "While I'm down here, will you answer me something?" The man smirked and nodded. "Hypothetically speaking, as soon as a person you know says that they're a pirate, are you immediately obligated to kill them?"

"Yes. It is my duty as a member of the Royal Navy."

"How about a lack of propriety? Is that something you'd punish?"

"It depends on how offensive it is, I suppose," he mused. "Why?"

I sat up, and he helped me to my feet. Looking seriously into his eyes, I reached a hand up to his face and leaned in. His breath hitched, and I kissed him softly. He released a small moan and I smiled, whipping his hat and wig off. I raced down the hill into town, waving it about and laughing all the way.

I flew past Murtogg and Mullroy, squealing with glee, and only stopped when I placed his belongings inside the door. Jack bounded into the room to look around, so I let him be and shut the door behind me as I innocently made my way to the baker and the seamstress.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

I finished negotiating with the seamstress about getting my job back, when a red-faced and out of breath commodore burst into the shop. The seamstress let out a shocked, "oh!" as Norrington faced me. "In answer to your second question, Miss Turner – yes," he huffed with some finality and turned on his heel, departing from the store as abruptly as he came. I smiled knowingly and said to my employer, "Thank you. I'll be going now," and I followed the enraged commodore into the street. I caught up with him and teased, "How shall you deem to punish me for my lack of propriety, my dear commodore?"

As I led him to my house, he replied crossly, "Did I not tell your benefactor that if you caused trouble, you would answer to me?"

I nodded in stunned silence, and let him inside. He removed his jacket and sat down on my sofa. I hesitated for a moment, but then sat down beside him. He ran a hand through his natural hair. "What shall I do with you, Ellie?"

I grinned at him. "I'm the maid of honour at our best friend's wedding, and you're the best man. If you're planning some sort of disfiguring punishment for my heinous act, it'll have to be after the wedding, I'm afraid. You have to be able to tell me I'm pretty when we dance together."

James chuckled. I was surprised. "You've always been beautiful, Elliana. I don't think your crime deserves any kind of disfiguring punishment."

I let out a big sigh. "Well that's a relief, I mean -"

James cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine. His face was smooth and soft, and so was his kiss. He wound one hand into my hair and pulled it a little. I explored his mouth with my tongue. It was hot and sensual, making me breathless. He pulled back suddenly, his pupils wide.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

My face fell. "Oh. Um, sorry. Of course. I'm, um… just going to find Jack."

"My wig and hat?" he asked quietly. I nodded, and left the room. His wig and hat weren't on the table where I left them. I ran upstairs. "Jack, sweetie, where are you?"

The monkey called out with a loud chirrup, coming from my bedroom.

The door was open, and I walked in. "Oh, dear." The little monkey had been having a fabulous time ripping the commodore's wig to shreds while he sat in the man's hat. I scooped him out of the hat, and saw the mess he'd left inside it. I whispered harshly, "I suppose you'll tell me it's my fault for not setting a better example?" I scolded the monkey, "I'm giving you a lavender bath so you'll smell like a girl." He frowned at me. "That's right, that's what you get. How am I supposed to tell the Commodore you ruined his belongings?"

Jack scratched his head and shrugged.

"Well you're a big help! Bugger! Stay here."

I walked out, closed my door and sat on the top step of my staircase, holding my head in my hands. "You know, James," I called out, "I think you look ten times better without your wig and hat." He appeared at the bottom of the steps. "The monkey ruined them, didn't he?"

"I can buy you new ones," I pleaded. "Please don't get angry."

He marched up the stairs and opened my bedroom door, inspecting the damage. Closing the door with a sigh, he sat beside me. "You don't need to do that, Ellie. I can pay for them much more easily."

"I happen to have been saving money since I started working," I told him, which was true, but it still wouldn't buy both. The amount of gold stashed in the bottom of my treasure chest, however, was much more substantial. Captains share of ten years worth of loot. But he didn't know that.

"I was foolish enough to damage your property, let me pay compensation, Commodore."

He looked at me disbelievingly. "Three gold guineas."

I nodded, stood up and went to my room, shutting the door behind me. I opened up the chest, dug to the bottom and lifted the secret panel. I pulled out a bag of gold, dug out three guineas and put the rest away, leaving everything the way it was before. Jack leaped onto my shoulder to stroke my hair and croon in my ear. I returned to James' side and handed him the gold, murmuring, "I haven't had anything to spend my money on up until now."

Jack swapped to my other shoulder as he noticed the Commodore sitting close beside him.

"Will you be getting changed for dinner with the Swanns?" I suddenly asked. He looked down at his rumpled, dirty uniform. "I suppose so."

"Come, then," I smiled, "You go bring me your clean clothes, and I shall run you a hot bath, so you'll be presentable for dinner."

The suggestion seemed to alarm him. "That is entirely improper, Miss Turner!"

"Is it?" I retorted, "Let me tell you something, James. I had my father's murderer watch me eat for his own pleasure, just so I wouldn't starve, while I was dressed up as a cabin boy on his ship. _**That**_ is entirely improper, even a little perverted. I'm offering to wash your back, your hair and your feet, things that every person has and wouldn't feel compromised to show. Forgive me if my sense of propriety lingers in shades of grey."

He stood up. "I apologise, Miss Turner, for not taking your own experiences into account. If I am still welcome, I'd love to take you up on that offer of a bath."

I nodded.

"I shall return in twenty minutes with my clothes, then." He informed me. I showed him out, and then went upstairs to clean up Jacks mess. After tossing the monkey poo out the back window, I put the hat and wig in the kitchen fireplace and lit it on fire, destroying any evidence of misconduct. I washed my hands, and then began to heat and fill the bathtub. As I waited for the last bucket of water to steam up, there was a knock on the front door. I called out, "I'm in the kitchen!"

James entered hesitantly, clean clothes folded over his arm. He glanced at the fireplace where his hat and wig were burning and smiled, raising his eyebrows. "The whole town will stink of burnt hair for days, Miss Turner."

I grimaced and joked, "How thoughtless of me. Let me go fill your bath with lavender so nobody suspects your involvement." The water began to bubble so I swiftly took it upstairs and poured it into the bath. I raced back down and went out the back to fetch some cool water, and ended up picking a bundle of lavender and putting it in the bucket anyway. James was already in the washroom, beginning to undress behind the privacy divider when I entered. Jack the Monkey ran to wait in my bedroom. I poured the cool lavender water into the bath, and tested it with my hand. Hot, but not scalding. I set down several towels around the base of the bathtub and a stool at the high end. James stepped out, wearing long johns, and I went behind the divider to collect his clothes and remove my outer dress and hat. I came out in my under-gown. James had already lowered himself into the bath and was sighing in contentment. His long johns were on the floor. I picked them up and hung them over the divider, so they wouldn't get wet, then seated myself on the stool. I had a small bucket of water with a wash cloth in it, a bar of soap, and various essential oils I'd bought while I was in Tortuga. I wet my hands first, lathering them in soap, and began to massage the commodores head. He murmured, "You're really comfortable with this, aren't you?"

I drew my hands back, teasing. "Are you not?" His head whipped around so fast I got water down the front of my thin dress. "No. I mean, yes. I mean-" James eyes widened when he noticed where I'd been splashed. I took his head and turned it so he was facing the front again. "It's okay. Don't move, or you'll make a mess and embarrass yourself."

His ears went pink. He muttered, "I'm already embarrassed."

I smiled and went back to massaging soap into his hair, "Just relax." I gave him the soap. "Here, use that and lean forward while I scrub your back." He did as I asked, and I realized that while he didn't cut an imposing figure like Barbossa or my Bo'sun, his lean body carried some muscle of its own. It was hard to tell, with him covered in so many layers all the time. I'd never seen him actually fight, but judging by the look of his arms and back, I thought he would probably be quite fearsome with a sword. My fingers ghosted over his shoulder blades when he asked, "Are you alright back there?" I chuckled and told him to lean his head back. I took the washcloth and squeezed clean water over his head a couple of times until it was clean, and then scrubbed his back with the cloth. I even managed to have him lift his arms so I could scrub his armpits.

"Mother always used to tell William that nothing told a woman he was considerate of women like clean armpits."

Norrington laughed quietly. "What else did your mother say?"

I picked up the stool and the oils and crossed around to sit in front of him. I rubbed some lavender oil into my hands and began to massaging his foot. "She told him our father was a good man. A law-abiding merchant sailor. And she said that piracy was bad, and never to enter into it."

The commodore was thoughtful. "Your mother was a good woman."

I agreed, and rubbed his other foot down.

"I believe you are good too, Ellie."

I gave him a mock-indignant look. "You'd better, after I just rubbed your feet, Commodore!" He snorted.

"I mean, even though I suspect you of piracy, you are not full of wickedness. You are kind, and good."

"That's because I am kind and good, James. I am merely free-spirited, and believe in vigilante justice when it is called for. Those things do not make me a pirate."

"They do not," he agreed. "They just make you morally questionable."

I grinned and fetched him a towel before I ducked behind the privacy divider. He stepped out of the bath, dried off and got dressed on the other side, while I pulled off my dress and walked past him to get into the bath. The water was still warm, and I sat up, washing my hair and body with the soap quickly while Norrington stared dumbfounded. I glanced at him and he went quite red and turned around. "Silly man, I'm not embarrassed. You can come and sit, if you like." Slowly, as if drawn by a thread, James turned and strode across the room to sit on the stool and watched me bathe.

"This is wrong," he scolded to the air, studying me with utter fascination. I asked him to hand me the geranium oil. He passed it to me, and I rubbed some of it into my hair, taming the wild curls. I poured the bucket of clean water over my head, and then sent him to fetch me a towel. He returned quickly, and I stepped out to wrap the towel around my body. He beat me to it, in a sudden move of boldness and dried me off with the towel himself. He then dropped it over my head and began a profuse rubdown of my hair. I giggled. "You'd make an exceptional father."

"Oh, what a relief that's all you're thinking about," he muttered sarcastically. "How so?"

"You have an inbuilt moral compass, seeing how you're being the responsible one of the two of us, and you know how to effectively dry other people off after a bath. Judging by your vigorous rubdown, I think you'd handle birthing quite easily too." He pulled the towel off my head and looked at me dubiously. Thankfully, the oil had kept my hair from frizzing, but I needed a comb. He produced one, explaining "I saw it when I fetched your towel," and after wrapping me up in said towel, turned me around to comb my hair. This was turning out to be quite the entertaining experience. He found my natural parting and began combing out the furls in my golden hair. After a beat he supplied, "I am the middle of seven children, and was responsible for my three younger sisters until I left home to join the navy." Another moment passed before he breathed, "Your hair smells lovely."

I blushed, hiding a smile. I had leftover oil on my hands, so I turned and rubbed it into his short hair, spiking it up a little.

I looked up into his face. He looked handsomer with his naturally brown hair than he did with his wig. Younger too. It made his face less pale, and his eyes glitter like they were made of water. He was charming. It was definitely possible that I could love this man…

Too bad I was a pirate. That just wouldn't be fair on him.

I smiled and fetched my effects. I'd pick out one of my new dresses from the chest. James followed me into the bedroom. "What are those?" he pointed at my effects. I laid out the weapons on the bed, identifying them all as I spread them out. "These," I pointed to the hatchet, dagger and sword, "are from the blacksmith. I'll return them in the morning. That," I referred to the gun, "is Barbossa's gun which I took after I killed him. And these," I picked up my scimitars, "are my babies. Double kilij scimitars – assassin swords from Persia. I've used them since I was fourteen years old."

I set them back on the bed then moved to the chest, picking out a creamy coloured bodice and skirt, with gold embroidering on it and a soft pair of cream coloured shoes.

Pulling on a fresh under-gown, I slipped the bodice and skirt over the top. James came around to lace up the back of the bodice. "I've never seen you in such lovely dresses before, Elliana. Aside from when we first met," he amended.

"I've not had an occasion to wear them," I replied innocently.

"Are you going to continue to lie to me?" He rebuked with one harsh pull. I let out a tiny gasp. He worked quickly, tying off the bottom securely. I lashed out, "What do you want me to say, James? Are you that eager to put a noose around my neck?"

He whipped me around, holding me by the shoulders, and spoke in a low growl. "No, Ellie! I want you to trust me _not_ to hang you, and just tell me the truth!"

I pushed him back, and he let go. I picked up my effects and strapped them all on, before looking Norrington in the eye. "Stay the night and I'll tell you exactly what happened."

He advanced and held out a hand. "Deal." I shook it, lifted Jack onto my shoulder and we walked out to the Swann's estate.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Norrington quietly stared at me all throughout dinner, and Governor Swann had a smug smile on his face. Whether it was because he thought the commodore was over his daughter, or he believed Jack the Monkey was just a regular monkey, I did not know. I spent the entire meal discussing what Elizabeth wanted for her wedding, feeding Jack peanuts, sending my brother reassuring glances and ignoring Norrington's intense gaze.

Once we'd finished our meal, I stood up. Elizabeth looked at me, then the monkey, and then straight ahead.

"If the gentlemen will direct their attention this way," I began, looking to the balcony where the moon shone, "I shall prove to you that the curse is real, therefore confirming my sanity, and Elizabeth's." The men stood and followed me a little way toward the balcony. I stepped out and turned around. Jack sat up straight, stretching his bony arms so the men could get a better look. Governor Swann gasped, and gave a disgusted, "oh!" while William and James furrowed their brows and stepped closer. Jack jumped onto Will's shoulder and poked him in the cheek before leaping back and cuddling my neck. Norrington gave a disapproving hum, and turned back inside. I followed the men as they joined Elizabeth in the drawing room. She smiled up at me, "They see we are indeed sane, then?" referring to the silent men. I grinned and nodded.

"Well," Norrington spoke up, "regrettably, Miss Turner and I must be leaving. Thank you for your hospitality, Governor Swann. Miss Swann. Mr Turner." He nodded to the three of them, before taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. With raised eyebrows, I thanked them as well and we departed at a brisk pace.

"Eager, are we?" I scowled at the man.

"It would have been irresponsible of me to walk you home any later," was the polished answer. We continued in silence until the two of us entered my house. I went straight upstairs to my bedroom, hung my effects on a hook in the wall and lit a fire in the fireplace. Jack jumped onto the treasure chest, curled up and went to sleep. I envied the poor animal. Once the fire started going I straightened up and turned around, knocking into the commodore. "Oh!" He was back in his long johns, eyebrows raised harmlessly. "I thought I could help you unlace your bodice," he said quietly. I turned around, and he nimbly undid the laces for me, lifting it over my head. I stepped out of the skirt and folded the clothes neatly, setting them down at the foot of the bed. I pulled back the quilt to my large bed and tucked myself in. James stood still, so I patted the other side of the bed. As he got in, he commented, "This is all rather forward of you, Miss Turner. You haven't paid a single man any attention for eight years. Why now?"

"I was keeping my first kiss for a particular man as a part of an arrangement. Since the deal's been completed I'm now free to do as I wish. Also, I figure I ought to enjoy the time I have left if I am to be executed at some point in the near future." I glanced nervously at him. He had his head propped on his hand, listening avidly.

"May I ask you something?"

His gaze softened. "What is it, Ellie?"

"Do you still have feelings for Miss Swann, or am I welcome to pursue your interest?" I looked down, blushing.

"Ellie, would you like to know a secret?" his voice sounded hesitant.

I nodded.

He rushed out in one breath, "The reason I did not first pursue _you_ instead of Miss Swann was because I believed you indifferent to men."

I gaped at him. "You thought I fancied women?"

James swallowed uncomfortably. "Erm, yes. Up until this point, I believed it quite thoroughly. But even then, you have already held my interest for a long time."

I looked into his eyes with tears in my own. "But James, I'm a-"

He leaned forward and kissed my eyelids. "I know."

I let out a shaky breath and told him everything. He listened patiently and didn't interrupt when I introduced Captain Sparrow into the story – he pulled some faces though. I gave him the full story of my journey for revenge on The Black Pearl, and how I tricked Barbossa into letting the Interceptor leave unharmed. I told him of my friends, Pintel, Ragetti and Shamahk, of how I killed Twigg to become captain, and bargained with two other pirate captains to go home. I hesitated, and then told him about how I hit my head, and what I was thinking at the time. And then about how the innkeeper and her sister kept me for several days because of it, and my entire crew came to check on me the first morning. And with a big sigh I told him about the treasure chest.

When I finished, Norrington appeared to look at me in a new light. "You are indeed a pirate, Elliana. And yet… None of that makes you any less lovely to me," he said before kissing me deeply. I was swept up in a rush of headiness and fervour so unexpectedly I curled my hands in the sheets to keep me from floating away on this magnificent feeling. He pulled back and said seriously, "I love you, Ellie. Instead of a hanging, how would you prefer a wedding?"

I smirked, "Is that a proposal, commodore?"

"No!" He slipped out of bed hastily and got down on one knee. "Captain Elliana Turner, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

I smiled at him. "Much better. I believe I shall accept your proposal, Commodore Norrington!" He took my hand and kissed it, giving me a glorious smile.

"Though I think we ought to wait until after Will and Lizzies wedding before we announce our engagement publicly. What think you of that?"

He agreed and got back into bed, stroking my hair. "Sleep, Ellie."

I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting into oblivion.

The following morning I awoke to an empty bed. I frowned. Did I dream up that whole evening? I got up and dressed in a simple forest green dress, put on my weapons harness and my long coat over the top, picked up Jack and went out into the bright morning sun. I worked at the bakery until noon then took the time to drop Will's lunch and the weapons off at the blacksmith before going to hunt down Norrington. I spotted him in his office from a distance and headed in that direction, before being cut off by Gillette. "Miss Turner! Did you have a good night?"

Confused at the man's interest, I said a quick, "Yes, thank you," and tried to brush past him. He blocked my path again.

"Who was the lucky fellow? And when can I get a turn?" he smirked.

I was stunned. "Excuse me?"

He took another step closer and spoke in my ear, "I saw you last night inviting a fellow into your house – one of the naval officers, to be sure. Thought if you're offering services to the men, I'd put my name in quickly, before the others get a turn with you."

My eyebrows shot up, and suddenly I wished for my brothers' dagger. Instead, I put one hand on his shoulder, pulled out Barbossa's gun and pointed it to his groin with my other. "You didn't see anything, Gillette," I started in a dangerous tone, looking him in the eye, "Speak of it again, and you won't get a turn with _anyone_, ever, got it?" The man swallowed and nodded. I tucked the gun away, patted the man's shoulder and brushed past him to Norrington's office. I walked straight in and closed the door behind me. The man had his head down, writing out documents. "There's a door for a reason," he said tonelessly without looking up. I seated myself in a chair across from him and began chewing on a bread roll.

"Your second in command thinks I've become the navy's very own whore," I said mildly.

"Miss Turner!" James looked up at me in shock.

"I woke up and wondered whether I'd dreamt everything that happened last night, so I've come to ask you. Did you-"

He gave me a small smile. "I did. You told me everything, I kissed you and then I proposed. After you accepted, I watched you go to sleep then I left to try and avoid suspicion from being at your house instead of mine in the morning."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I'll be going now, commodore. I only work mornings nowadays, so I'm taking the afternoons to help the blushing bride with her wedding arrangements."

He got up and walked me out. As I stepped outside I noticed a twinkle in his eyes. "Dance rehearsal at your place again tonight?" He asked in a loud enough voice for the nearby officers, including Gillette, to hear. I nodded and smiled at him. He winked and went back inside.

I walked past the men and added derisively, "Not that it's any of your business."

I spent the rest of the day with Elizabeth helping her make decisions regarding food, decorations, and musicians. James and Will came over at dinnertime, and we had our first dancing lesson. I giggled as my little brother went pale – he was worried about being a clumsy dancer! Then I nearly burst into raucous laughter as Governor Swann stepped in behind him as he danced with Lizzie, murmuring the steps into his ear as he held Wills arms in the correct posture. James had his back to the hilarious sight, so he merely gave me a concerned look as I struggled not to roll on the floor laughing. Elizabeth was doing a beautiful job of not embarrassing William further, and smiling at him when he got the steps right. My face was going red as I held in my laughter.

"Miss Turner, do you need a glass of water?" the commodore asked.

I spun the man around so James could see the cause of my condition. After a beat he cleared his throat and said calmly, "Come along, Miss Turner; let me take you for some water."

He rushed me out of the room and directed me to the kitchen where a maid brought us some water. I buried my face in James' chest so he could muffle my giggles.

"Your poor brother. How… humiliating."

"Do you suppose Governor Swann will control himself when the time comes, or shall he join them in their opening dance?" I asked with a hiccup.

Norrington passed me the water, and I drank it thirstily, trying to settle down. "Can you dance, Miss Turner? You may have to suffer the same treatment."

I laughed, "It would not be half as embarrassing for me if both the Swanns took it upon themselves to give me dancing lessons."

We asked the maid to follow us in with a pitcher of water and some glasses, and re-entered the ballroom.

"Perhaps I ought to take some pressure off him," I whispered as we resumed our dancing positions. James stepped forward and so did I, stomping on his foot.

He grimaced, followed by a loud "Ouch!"

Governor Swann whipped his head around. "Ah, it appears you need some guidance, Miss Turner." He removed his hold on my brother and stepped in for James who backed away politely. I gave the Governor a sheepish smile, and he responded kindly, "Do not worry, Miss Elliana. We'll have you sorted out in no time." I glanced quickly at William who had visibly relaxed and was dancing perfectly well with his attention focussed on Elizabeth. She mouthed a 'thank you' in my direction, and they continued dancing in time with the music.

James watched smugly while the Governor danced with me, giving me advice. I stepped on his toes a couple of times, lightly, just for fun. The commodore would grin when I did that, quirking an eyebrow.

"Am I getting any better?" I asked him innocently.

"You're improving in leaps and bounds," the Governor replied diplomatically. "It is all about trust, my dear, and following the male lead. Remember that, and to keep your head up and you'll do fine. I think I shall take a break and watch you all for now," he said, and James stepped in quickly to replace him.  
I thanked the governor and faced the commodore with a mischievous grin. "Well done," he praised quietly. We flowed through the steps smoothly, like gliding through water. I glanced at the other couple. They looked happy and relaxed, and William hadn't missed a beat.

They would be fine.


End file.
